Who Have I Become
by Demac
Summary: The final years of the war presented much of a challenge, but the Gaang only grew closer because of it. When the war is over and all that is left if their futures, what will our favorite characters do with their new challenges?
1. Loved

The first thing Katara thought was the pounding headache that seemed to reverberate through her whole body.

The second thing was a knocking on her bedroom door.

The third thing she noticed was the soft silk that she was sleeping on.

_How did I get here? _She wondered to herself. She glanced around the room, observing the dark walls and curtained windows. The dim light kept the drowsiness in her eyes as she called out, "Come in." The door peeked open, and Zuko's head poked in. "Katara?" She glared at him. "What do you want?" He sighed and stepped in, sitting on the floor amidst the sheets she had kicked off during the night.

"I wanted to apologize. But if I go with you, I would leave an entire nation under the care of my uncle, and he is in no condition to rule." Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, so you decided to break up with me to gain your honor back." "Katara, it's not even like that. I just told you…" "Yeah. Whatever. I understand. The country comes first." Zuko looked at her skeptically, but stood and brushed off the back of his pants. "I'm very sorry, Katara, and I just want you to know that I really do love you, with my whole heart. And I'm sorry… Did I mention I was sorry?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Just get out." Those three words cut into his heart as deep as any words had ever before, but he didn't know why they hurt worse than any of the other's she had said. "Just go, now. I hate you. I never want to see you again."

The words hurt her just as bad as they hurt him.

They had been going out happily for 8 months. Everyone was expecting an engagement. Quite suddenly, he broke up with her. Her heart was broken; although she said she hated him and told him to leave, she loved with her whole heart and wished he would run to her and hold as he had just two days ago.

He looked into her blue eyes, but she couldn't look back. She turned her head away as two silent tears slipped down her cheeks. "Just go… please…" Zuko ran a hand through his hair, but decided he should leave her alone. He was filled with deep sadness as he left the room.

* * *

At a small table in a cheap sushi bar sat Smellerbee and Longshot. They were not saying anything, but the silence was comforting. They seemed to have a mutual understandment between the two of them, despite their lack of speech. Finally, Smellerbee said, "Jet left a message yesterday saying he would back in a few days." Longshot looked up from the untouched sushi and looked straight into her eyes, not saying anything. She seemed to know what he meant anyways, for she replied, "I don't know either. Maybe we should go looking for him." Longshot stared back in blank silence. "You make a good point." She picked up her sushi, and took a huge bite, sat back in her chair, and rocked on two of it's rickety legs.

Several minutes later, she finished. Longshot had gotten rid of his as well, although Smellerbee had never seen him take even one bite. They stood together, and linked hands gently, almost nevously. Longshot led her way to Smellerbee's small apartment, and looked at her. She replied to his silenece as though he had spoke. "It's in the drawer." she motioned toward a small table with a single drawer. Longshot opened it, and pulled out a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it. _"Gone, be back in a few days, sincerely Jet. P.S. Don't look for me. If I'm not back in a week..."_ The rest of his writing was so bad, they couldn't read it. Longshot gently set the paper back in the drawer, but said nothing.

"Me neither." Smellerbee said.

Longshot repositioned the hat on his head and blinked. Smellerbee shrugged. "I don't know. Where is Katara? I haven't seen that chick in a while. Could that be why Jet left? He probably is madly chasing after her." Longshot grinned, but did not reply. Smellerbee laughed. "Probably." The comfortable silence came over them, and they just sat on the edge of her bed thinking silently. Longshot stood after a while, and took both of her hands, pulling her to a standing position as well. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her, and then pulled her into a tight hug before leaving. Smellerbee sat down on her bed and grinned.

_I love you, _she thought to herself.

* * *

Toph slammed her foot onto the ground, causing rocks to rise out of the ground. She kicked them, sending them flying through the air and smashing the wooden targets. Although they had already been crushed, she continued to through rocks in that direction until the wood had been lost in the sand beneathe them. She kneeled and punched the ground with the back of her hands, causing a throne-like piece of stone to rise. She grinned toothily and sat down. After losing Aang over a year ago, she had come out to practice her Earthbending alot more.

She stood up suddenly, and crouched down realy low. She put her hands out facing up, and slowly stood, pulling her hands straight up. A huge boulder detatched from the ground and set on the sand. She walked up to it, and shoved both of her hands into it. Then, even though she was so small, she began to lift it. At first, she could only get it a few inches off the ground. But after a few minutes, she lifted it above her head and threw it.

Before her journey with Aang, Katara, and Sokka, she had felt a hole somewhere deep inside of her. LIke something wasn't right. While on the mission, the hole either dissapeared or was filled by something. After the long journey, the hole reappeared. She knew the reason for her sadness.

But she would never admit her love to Sokka.

Ever.

Because she knew that he loved Suki.

* * *

_This is kinda an intro, I guess. I hope it kind of layed down the theme of things. Please, if you read it, review it :)_


	2. Understood

Katara buried her face into the silk of the pillows and took a deep breath. The pillows smelled the same way Zuko did. Perhaps it was because she had been crying into them, and she often buried her head in Zuko's shoulder to cry. She took a few shuttering breaths, and wiped her eyes. She finally stood, and fixed her self up in the Vanity's mirror. Several moments later, she walked downstairs for breakfast.

The teenager sat down at the table 4 seats from Zuko. He looked up at her, but quickly looked away. She poked her bread and cinnamon quite violently, and perhaps she slammed her fork back down on the plate a little aggressively. She kept giving him angry glares, and then she would take another angry bite. At long last, he threw his fork onto the plate and stood up. "Katara, I'm sorry, but it isn't my fault!" Katara stood as well, snorting loudly. "Of course, your country forced you into it." He replied, "N- no, it isn't even like that! I already explained it! You just need to gr-" Katara laughed loudly. "What? Grow up?" Zuko sighed. "Ok. I didn't mean that. But I'm seriously sorry." She rolled her eyes, took one last bite of her bread, and walked back upstairs.

She threw herself onto her bed and grew very angry. _How could he even say that? I'm only two years younger then him! And I don't care if the country comes first, love is on the list too. He said he still loves me, but I know deep down he is probably... _Even she knew that his love was true. She also knew his whole life depended on his Uncle and his country. He was going to lose his uncle soon, that was inevitable. All he wanted was to save his country too.

Yes, she understood.

No, she wouldn't accept it.

Instead, she continued with her angry thoughts.

_Ugh, I hate him so much! How could he love me but still break up with me? Well... I love him! No, actually I hate him. He is a self-centered egotistical jerk and I wish he was dead... No, I want him to come back to me. I can't wait any longer. No, I have to. If I run to him and beg him to take me back... I'll be the idiot. I have to make him want to take me back._

* * *

Toph Bei Fong walked back into her home and ran her hand along the empty walls. She preferred her walls withouth anything on them; with the slightest movement of even a painting, she could misinterperet it as an intruder's footsteps. It had happened many times before.

As of this day, she sat on her bed and covered up with her rough sheets, ready for a nap. She was a little upset none of her friends or family had remembered her birthday, but she wasn't going to get too upset about it. Instead, she began to fall asleep.

Sokka held the small box in his hands and took a deep breath. He was proud of himseld; he had managed to find the strongest crystal in the Earth Kingdom; Gemji. Granted, he could only afford one ounce, but it was the most valuable and precious thing he had ever touched before.

And it was for the love of his life, Toph, not Suki, Toph.

He decided that it would be a thousand times better if he could surprise her. He slowly creeped into her house, and slid slowly across the stone floor, trying to make the least amount of noise possible.

Toph sat up in her bed. Reverberating through her body was the vibrations of unfamiliar and sneaky feet. She slowly stood, and creeped from her bedroom into the hallway, feeling the intruder in the lounge. She creeped to the entrance, and slammed the door opened. Toph put her hands out, facing up, and rose them into the air.

On either side of the innocent intruder rose two stones, which immediately flew in to crush him at the clap of her hands. The box within his hands crushed, the Gemji within shattering. She felt the shiny pieces of mineral hitting the solid stone of the floor. She was about to stab "Sneaky-Feet" with the crystal, when the familiar voice cried out, "Toph..." It was pained; She recognized Sokka's voice.

She had crushed his body in the rocks, but she had also crushed his gift. She kneeled down beside him and smacked the back of his injured head; Toph could feel his heart beat, so she knew he was not injured severely. "How could you scare me like that?! Sneaking into a blind woman's home... I should have you hung for that!" Sokka managed a weak chuckle as he rolled onto his back. "Happy Birthday." She grinned and sat cross legged beside him. "You remembered!" Sokka looked at her shocked, before remembering she could not his expression. "Of course! And... I got you a present... but you kinda... shattered it." Toph frowned, and bended the crystal into one piece. She clapped her hand to the ground, causing the ground beneathe the Gemji to shoot it into the air. DUMMY. She could no longer feel the crystal when it was in the air.

Instead, it limply hit her shoulder. Toph frowned at her stupidity, but picked Sokka's gift up and ran a finger down it. "Wow... this is absolutely amazing!" She cried. Sokka grinned toothily. "I knew you'd love it! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find it." He sat up across from her, ignoring the slight pain in his ribs. "I had to find this one Merchant that lived in the Lower Ring, and when I tried to buy some, the price was outrageous, and so I got a job at this horrible sushi bar, and I had to serve mean old men all day, and then finally I thought I might have enough to buy you a few pounds, but he had jacked the price up, so I could only buy you that much, and-" "Sokka?" He looked at her. "Yeah?" Toph grinned. "Shut up." She leaned in and gave him a hug.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten." She pulled out of the hug and smiled. "Thanks." Sokka smiled and waved his hand as if shooing away a fly. "It was nothing." Toph raised her eyebrow. "Really? I'm pretty sure you made it sound like-" He shrugged, grinning. "Ah, you know. That's how I do." Toph laughed and stood. He followed suit, standing up beside her. "Well, I best get going," Sokka said. "Katara is a little upset and so I'm gonna cook dinner for everyone tonight."

Toph snorted. "I'm sure they will all enjoy your burnt scrapings, Sokka." He punched her shoulder playfully. "My burnt scrapings taste like chicken." She punched him back, meant playfully, but much harder then necessary. He toppled over from the force, caught only by a hard stone Toph bended up. "Heh, sorry." He shrugged, rubbing the shoulder that had hit the rock. "It's alright." she grinned, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He shrugged. "Alright." Awkwardly, they shook hands.

Sokka waved an embarassed goodbye and walked from her house, leaving the door opened. She stomped onto the ground once; a stone popped up and knocked into it, causing it to slam shut.

She grinned to herself.

* * *

Longshot drew the string back; he glared at the target over 100 feet away, and then closed his eyes and ran his finger along the side of the arrow. He opened his eyes back up, and let go of the string. The arrow whizzed through the air until it reached it's target; the small circle stuck onto the air. The small circular target was about an inch in diameter. In other words, an almost impossible target from that distance. Smellerbee grinned from the side of his shooting range and gave him a few lonely claps. Longshot grinned back, and drew back for another shot, continued his aimed shots.

She layed back in the grass, and watched the clouds slowly moving across the sky. Dazed by the immense beauty of the white clouds, she fell in and out of sleep. Who-knows-how-long later, Smellerbee rolled over to have her face only a few inches from someone else's. She immediately jumped up and drew her hands back to launch her knives at the violater's face. Immediately before she released the sharp and deadlyweapons, she realized it was Longshot. She sighed and laid back down beside him. He looked at her face, but she merely stared sleepily at the clouds.

She hated the silence, and decided to play one of her favorite games with him; 1,000,001 questions. She sat up and looked at him. "Were you born into the Earth Kingdom." Longshot bit his lip and hesitated. Smellerbee waited for his reply. He merely nodded several seconds later. She sighed and asked, "Ba Sing Se?" He shook his head. "Omashu?" He shook his head. "Ji Hudon?" He shook his head. She huffed out and began naming off random places quickly. "Serpent's Pass, Lover's Cave, Great Divide-" Longshot nodded quickly. Smellerbee raised her right eyebrow. "You were born in the Great Divide?" He smiled and shook his head. She replied to his continuous silence, "The Lover's Cave?" He nodded. He also held up a finger to his lips and gave her questioning eyes. Smellerbee laughed. "Of course I can keep a secret. I've kept all your others." He sighed and just stared into her eyes. As though she understood, she opened her eyes slightly wider. "No way!" He nodded quickly, and then put his finger to his lips one more time."

Smellerbee replied, "Yeah, it's safe with me... I have to ask, how could Shu and Oma end up naming their kid Longshot? That just doesn't make any sense to me." He shrugged, and smiled at the same time. Longshot stood up, and grabbed onto her hand. He pulled Smellerbee to a standing position and walked slowly towards her apartment. "Wait," she said. "Why do I have to go back?" Longshot grinned, and gave her knowing eyes. Smellerbee sighed. "But what if he doesn't come back today? Then I would be wasting time bored in my room then out here watching you shoot arrows." He looked at her skeptically. "ok, out here watching clouds move." He smiled and pulled her faster. "Fine," she grumbled.

upon reaching the steps to her apartment, Smellerbee stopped and sighed. Before she could speak, Longshot pressed his always-soft lips to hers. She leaned into it, and longshot gave her a tight hug while never pulling their lips apart. A few seconds later, they departed. "Longshot?" She said, still tight in his hug. He shifted his shoulders slightly, and Smellerbee figured he was listening. "I love you." He pulled from the hug, gave her knowing eyes, and kissed her once more, before turning and walking away.

* * *

_Major computer issues, but I will try to update all the stories. I apologize for the delayed submissions. I will try to keep it updated._

_Please, if you read it, review it!_


	3. Deserted

Smellerbee curled up into a ball beside the campfire and shivered to herself. Silently as always, Longshot sat down beside her. Smellerbee looked at him and asked, "Are all of 'em here?" Longshot nodded, the motion barely noticeably in the darkness. "Should we start?" Longshot shrugged.

Smellerbee stood up and stretched her arms back, her spine popping several times. "Alright, guys." The small group of Freedom Fighters grew silent and looked at the girl who was speaking. Under her dark red bandanna, straight red hair fell to her jaw. She had freckles splattered in her boyish face, and broad shoulders.

She cleared her throat before continuing.

"There have been reports of a body in Ko Juhen." The silence seemed to grow stronger.

"The general descriptions are brown hair, brown eyes, and tall." No one replied. These were common traits. The small gang was sick of following false hopes that only led to crushed hearts. But Smellerbee was not finished there. "He was found with a gray pouch of wheat ends in his pocket."

Hushed whispers flooded the small group. Everyone knew that their long lost Jet had chewed wheat ends day and night. And probably in his dreams too...

Longshot sighed, but did not attempt to hush them. Smellerbee, on the other hand, did. "Hey, listen to me. We will send a small group of two, maybe three Fighters to see who it is. any volunteers?"

All 7 of them shot their hands up immediately. Smellerbee laughed. "Okay then. I'll have to pick three of you." The group let out a grumble as their hands fell to their sides.

Longshot grinned.

Smellerbee smiled as well and continued. "the Duke and Pipsqueek..." Smellerbee scanned the anxious faces. One in particular stood out; their new recruit. Her name was Ki Huna. She seemed like she was quick and agile, small and gentle, but also ferocious. She considered this for several minutes while continuing to scan the group.

Hmm... "And... Ki Huna."

The girl looked up, clearly surprised. Her black eyes looked up at Smellerbee as though she had heard her; But, Ki Huna was deaf.

Like Toph, she had learned to use her sense of feel to hear. The way she did it and how she learned it was not known by Smellerbee, but Aang knew.

Before Aang had passed away nearly a year before, Ki Huna had been his best friend, but they had no attraction to one another. Aang had passed all his knowledge on to Ki Huna, and she had stretched her abilities to the maximum.

Ki Huna could feel the sound waves in the air.

She had been taught by Aang how to air bend. She herself had been a child when the Fire Nation had attacked. But, her mother had put her on an Flying Bison, like Appa, and sent the two off into the storm. The flying bison had died when Ki Huna and the animal had landed in the Earth Kingdom almost a week later. It had been infected by some disease caused by acid rain. Aang had found her almost two months before he had died, and recognized the faded arrows on her skin. The Fire Nation had enslaved her when they took over Omashu, the city where she had been hiding, and tried to destroy her markings. They were almost successful.

Smellerbee grinned at her and said, "Ki Huna, Pipsqueek, and The Duke will leave tomorrow. The rest of you can go back to your," ahem, "average lives." They stood, and everyone left the campfire, slowly fading away into the darkness beyond the light of the fire.

Smellerbee couldn't look at Longshot; After the night before when she had said I love you and he had not replied, she had felt very awkward looking at him, and she almost hated herself for saying it. He, though, felt like he always did. Calm, and slightly sad. For some reason he could not explain, he always had a deep sadness in the back of his heart.

* * *

_A while back..._

Jet lay on the floor of a hidden base belonging to the Dai Li, gasping for breath. Smellerbee bent down beside his side, his arm laying at an awkward angle. Tears slid down her cheeks. he would be gone forever in a matter of seconds. Longshot pulled an arrow onto his bow and aimed it straight at the door opposite the one Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph had left through.

Smellerbee looked straight into Jet's eyes, growing more and more distant every second. Quite suddenly, from behind Smellerbee, came a brilliant and blinding light. Her and Longshot looked in the direction of the glowing light.

There, standing amidst the bright rays of light, stood a woman. Her eyes were blue and her hair was white, and she was very beautiful. She looked at Jet and smiled softly. "Jet." she whispered. As the breath of her word left, a light blue fog seemed to fill the room. Jet took a gasp of breath, and the fog seemed to enter his mouth. Smellerbee looked at the woman. "Who are you?"

The spirit smiled.

"I am Yue."

She continued softly, almost melodically. "He has not fulfilled his destiny..."

As suddenly as it had begun, the light vanished along with the beautiful spirit named Yue. Jet began to breath normally again. "Yue..." He whispered. "Thank you..." He coughed several times, odd colored air flowing out. Blue.

He smiled his crooked smile that Katara had fallen for so many moons before. "Smellerbee? Longshot?" They both looked at him, Longshot lowering his arrow. "I'll be fine." Smellerbee grinned through her tears.

* * *

Smellerbee brushed off her pants and said to Longshot, "Well, I'm gonna get going." He frowned and stood. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Smellerbee smiled softly, and hugged him back. He kissed right beneath her ear, and then walked away into the darkness, fading like everyone else.

She sighed and picked up a bucket of water that had been sitting beside the hay bails they had been reclining on. Smellerbee dumped the water onto the flames, smoke rising quickly into the air. She turned on her heel and also walked off.

As she was walking down the trail covered in leaves and other plants, a man stepped out from the trees. "Help me..." The wrinkled old man said weakly. Smellerbee drew two daggers from their sheathes.

The man was robed in red and orange clothing. Even in the darkness, the fire insignia was clearly seen on his torso.

"No, please..." Supposedly, the war had ended over a year or two ago. But, their were still hundreds of Fire Nation Rebels who were clearly against anyone not of the Fire Nation. The Freedom Fighters had agreed when the treaty of Ba Sing Se was signed that the Fire Nation could still not be trusted, and continued their work.

Smellerbee shouted back, "How do I know you are not a Rebel Fighter?!"

"Look at me... I'm an innocent man, traveling from Ember Island, hoping to arrive at Ba Sing Se..."

She glared at him. "You cannot be trusted." She lifted the daggers above her head, about to swing them down, when the man grabbed her wrists. His voice grew suddenly deeper and stronger. "YOu don't want to do that." She twisted her wrists till her back was to him, her wrists still being clasped. She swung her dagger, using only the motion of her binded wrists.

Reflexes kicked in, and he released her arms. He clasped his shoulder. Suddenly, realizing his defenselessness, he pulled out two hook swords. Smellerbee gasped, lowering her daggers. "Where did you get those swords?" She could recognize them anywhere.

The twin Tiger Hook Swords being weilded were Jet's.

* * *

_A while back..._

With help, Longshot and Smellerbee had Jet standing up. Nothing was broken or bleeding thanks to Yue, but he was still in alot of pain. Suddenly, ropes dropped from the ceiling and nets were dropped on Smellerbee and LOngshot. The Dai Li dropped down from the ropes and landed softly on the stone floor. One member of the Dai Li stepped forward. "We are here to take you three as slaves."

Another Dai Li Agent tied Jet up and used Earth bending to go up the wall and through another escape hole.

Yet another Dai LI Agent reached to pick Smellerbee up. She sliced the netting with her dagger and swung at the man wildly. "Jet!" she screamed. She swung repeatedly, until the agents were all backed against a wall. The 6 of them looked at one another and grinned. They earth bended all the openings in the room closed, and used a stone to reach the openings too high for Smellerbee and Longshot to reach.

Once all the agents had escaped, Smellerbee ripped the netting off of Longshot. "Jet..." she whispered. Longshot pulled on one of the ropes hanging from the ceiling and it came sliding down, because it had no one to hold the other end. He attached one end to his arrow, and put the arrow to his bow. He drew back the string, and suddenly the arrow was wedged into the ceiling. Slowly, the two Freedom Fighters climbed the wall, and escaped, following the tunnels in the walls.

Jet was gone.

There was absolutely nothing they could do.

* * *

Katara looked at the blue dress she had on; It was a very dark blue, with light blue draping on either side. She sighed, and walked out into the common area of the Palace. Katara would have moved away as soon as Zuko broke up with her, but she stayed because she knew Iroh was going to be gone soon. She loved him like her own Uncle, and wanted very much to stay with him until his final moments.

She yawned as she reached the couch she sat on every morning for meditation. She sat down , crossing her legs. She had only been calm and meditating for a few moments when Zuko walked in. With him was a man, dressed in green Earth Kingdom clothing. He laughed loudly and said, "No, no, the news arrivals will be in during the Full Moon, sir."

Zuko grinned back and replied, "Yes, well, I just want it to be perfect." He looked from the man and realized that there were several people in the room. He quieted down considerably and leaned in whispering, "No one can know." Katara saw him slip the man a full bag of coins. The man secretly slid the bag under his tunic. "It will be done, my lord." Zuko nodded, the man leaving the room. Zuko sat in his favorite seat, across from KAtara and sighed, crossing his legs identically to KAtara.

She eyed him suspicisously for a moment. "What was that all about?" HE opened his eyes. "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "The secrecy, the whispering, the money..." He shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." She groaned. "Fine, whatever, don't tell me."

He laughed. "Ok, don't worry, I won't." She closed her eyes tightly, wishing very much she had a glass of water to slap him with.

When she peaked at him, he had his eyes closed in meditation, but he looked very worried about something. She decided it would be best not to ask him, as it would draw attention. Instead, she closed her eyes and went back into meditation. An hour or so later, a loud bell tolled. Both Zuko and Katara opened their eyes and looked to see who rang the loud Jong. A woman with Fire Nation clothing on looked directly at Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, The Kyoshi warriors have arrived. Firelord Iroh can't... Uh... make it... so he has requested that you represent him at the ceremony." Zuko grinned and stood. "Thank you, Phiru." She nodded, bowed, and scurried off.

Katara stood as well. _Ty Lee and Suki!_She thought happily. Zuko began to walk off, Katara following a little ways behind. A rather large man grabbed her shoulders. "Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" Katara looked confused. "The Kyoshi's arrival, of course." The man shook his head. "You aren't royalty anymore, get back to your room or get out." Katara huffed and pulled away from him, storming up to her room.

Since when was being the Prince's Girlfriend make you royalty?

* * *

Toph used both of her hands to push the sides of the Gemji in together. It was a very hard substance to bend, almost harder then metal but not quite. She squished together the Gemji until it made the shape of a... another rock. She sighed and bended it once more, this time looking more like a... blob. She didn't quite know how to form something, as she had never actually seen anything in her life. Perhaps she could make a dog... But it would just come out as a blob, because she did not know what dogs looked like.

She huffed out in frustration, and crushed the rock to form a ball. She set the shiny crystal onto a table and stood up, walking outside into the sun. She liked the way the sun hit her skin.

She looked around with her feet and then walked in the direction of the Palace. Perhaps she would visit Katara. She treaded through the streets, yawning from sleepiness.

At long last, she reached the Palace. She walked straight past the Guards; they knew who she was already. She walked through the intricately carved doors into the Common Area, although she could not feel the cavings because it was wood. She felt Katara storming away from a Guard, and quickly followed after her.

"Hey Sugar Queen!" she called.

Katara turned around, an angry look vanishing when she saw Toph. "Toph!" She ran up to the girl and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!" Toph replied, "How are you?" Katara said, "Good, good." Toph stayed silent for a moment. "You're lying." Katara sighed. "No point in lying to you, I guess. Come with me." She linked arms with Toph and led her too her room.

Toph crinkled her nose. "Too much... stuff. Not enough rocks and stone and stuff." Katara laughed, and sat on the bed covered in silk sheets. Toph sat down beside her.

"So whats bothering you?"

Quite suddenly, Katara broke down crying, telling Toph about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Toph, surprisingly, stayed silent the entire time.

When Katara had finished, Toph said, pucnhing her fist into her other hand, "I'm gonna kick that sorry bender's-"

Katara interupted, "No!"

Toph looked in her general direction and snorted. "Let me guess, you still like him?"

Katara replied, "No! I... still love him..." Toph sighed and frowned. "Then you have a problem." Katara nodded. "Yeah." Toph shrugged. "Well, Sugar Queen, I say you just go with the flow. You never know; Something good might come from this." Katara snorted.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_Hm, a lame chapter. Overall, I don't like it. But, in the next one... Man, I wish I could tell you! I have a pretty good plot, but Katara is a little out of character in the overall plot LOL :) But I'm trying to keep everyone else in character (except maybe Sokka, who is a little too sweet, and Toph, who would never actually fall and love, and... Okay alot of them are OOC, get over it :P) Well, I hope you like the story so far :)_

_Please, if you read it, review it! Authors actually like constructive criticism!_


	4. Found

The boy screamed as he was dragged across the stone floor. He was clothed in a single green pair of gouchos that reached half way down his calf.

The man had no pity. He was clothed in dark green and black robes, with a tan and green symbol on the front of it. He wore a dark green hat that tilted downward, pretecting his eyes from the sun and from unwanted attention.

His cold heart held no emotion as he dragged the boy across the ground, occasionally earthbending a rock to help shove him along.

With his hands bound, the young man struggled against the bending and the forceful hands. After a few stones hitting and cracking his ribs, he stopped fidgeting, allowing himself to be dragged. He gasped for breath; the stones had possibly broken his ribs, and blood flowed freely from the wounds.

The heartless Dai Li agent looked down at the young man. "See? If you hadn't been struggling perhaps you wouldn't be in so much pain." The man untied his feet. "Now stand and walk."

The young man refused, laying there in silent defiance. The man kicked him. **_Jet_** cried out in pain, his broken ribs hurting even worse. He stood using his knees and bound wrists.

The Agent, Hu, smirked wickedly. "See? Wasn't that easy... Now you listen to me. Silently. Right inside this building is an illegal slave auction." Jet stood silently. "You are the first in. You'll be given to the highest bidder and then go-" Jet suddenly kicked the man in the gut. He swung his foot up, and slammed it down on his shoulder, then put his weight onto that foot. The man fell to his knee, grunting in pain. Jet didn't stop there. He slammed his other foot onto Hu's shoulder, forcing him to be on his knees, his chest laying on the ground. Jet stepped onto his shoulder, hearing several bones cracking; shoulders weren't meant to bend like that.

Jet squatted down beside him, looking into his brown eyes filled with hatred.

"Now you listen to me. Silently. I'm leaving. You tell any who asks that my name is Jet. And that I am finding her. I'll be watching, so you be sure to deliver this message." He kicked the man in the ribs. He cried out in pain.

"You deserved that one." He cut the ropes around his wrist on a rock, and stole the knives and swords from Hu. He paused for a moment before he kicked the man 4 more times.

Jet then took off running into the forest.

Several minutes passed before anyone came out to retrieve Jet. Once the auctioneers realized the man was not Jet but a Dai Li agent, they laughed. "Where did the slave go?" ONe of them asked through their laughter at the irony of the moment. The man grunted. "Go! Catch him! He went into the woods!" Suddenly, a knife flew from the treetops and landed centimeters away from Hu's head. He screamed, but he understood the message. Two of the Auctioneers went into the woods to look for the source of the knife.

He continued. "He... He is actually... he said he i- is going to B- Ba Sing Se... His name is Jet... And he is going to find her!" the men looked at one another, before laughing once more. The tallest of the men picked him up and carried him into the Slave auction. "Perhaps he's lost his mind..." He muttered to his friends.

Jet easily evaded the two men below by sitting and waiting. After an hour or so of searching, the two men stumbled off awkwardly.

He leapt from the treetops and out of the cover of trees. He untied a Buffalo Yak he had spotted earlier after he threw the knife and hopped upon it, riding off down the path. Large signs hung up on the sides of the rode, clumsily painted pictures of Ba Sing Se on them. But, he could not read the words upon them. He couldn't read.

Jet rode from the small town almost a hundred miles from Ba Sing Se, and traveled back to the small dock where he had been taken off the ship. Hopefully, he could find some way to Ba Sing Se from there. Unfortunately, once he reached it, no one knew the actual direction to Ba Sing Se.

Ki Huna sat beside the fire that night and watched The Duke and Pipsqueek talk. Her eyes slowly drifted, and she soon fell asleep, the vibrations in the air around her from their hushed voices beckoning her to rest.

It seemed like she had only just fallen asleep when shouts rang in the air all around her. The sudden shaking of the air woke her up. Rough hands grabbed her; it was dark, the fire had been doused with water. She didn't know where the Duke and Pipsqueek were; the vibrations all mixed together to form one eruption of vibrations.

She was dragged through the darkness. The only thing she could see was a dim torch in the distance. Eventually, they stopped. Upon catching up with the rest of the group, she realized it was not a torch, but a single flame held in the palm of a firebender.

The dim, flickering flame lit up several Firebenders, who were holding Pipsqueek. the Duke was clutching onto his leg. The benders went silent, except for one. He shouted, and Ki Huna could feel each individual vibration.

He yelled about having them executed.

XxXxX

PIpsqueek could not resist against the group because the Duke had a death clutch onto his legs. He instead examined the landscape beyond the Firebenders, and noticed three men right beyond the light being cast by the flame.

Two were fishermen...

The other was staring right at him, his mouth opened wide.

Pipsqueek stared back, not believing what he was seeing.

Suddenly, the third man dissapeared. The fisherman continued setting their nets up for the sun that would rise very soon. They had to get an early start.

The firebender holding the flame continued to speak, until suddenly, a sword was driven through his chest. He looked down at the blood flowing out, and then back up at the firebenders. The sword was pulled out, and he fell to his knees, the flame dissapearing. Suddenly, there were many quick thuds, until the hands binding Pipsqueek and Ki Huna let go.

A hand grabbed their shoulders, and he led Pipsqueek (with the Duke attached to his thigh) and Ki Huna into the trees. There were several scraping sounds, and a fire was suddenly lit: On the ground, not in a palm.

The light illuminated an unfamiliar face for Ki Huna.

Pipsqueek and the Duke seemed to know this handsome young boy.

The vibrations they caused with their voices came too fast, mixed with Jet's. Slowly, the vibrations grew slower and more defined as the sun rose over the horizon, revealing a thick woods. Pipsqueek was the first vibration she discerned.

"Where have you been?" Jet grinned and replied, "I was taken captive, and then I traveled as a servant on the Dai Li's ship forever. But then they took me to a slave auction. I got away though, obviously. That was yesterday, actually." PIpsqueek grinned. "Great." He gave Jet a tight hug, and the strong vibrations from Jet's cry reverberated through the forest. PIpsqueek set him down. "What's wrong?" Jet clutchecd his ribs. "The Dai Li agent who was dragging me to the auction earthbended rocks into my gut."

Ki Huna stood up. "I'll go find some herbs for that." The moment she had left the small clearing, she felt Jet speaking. "Who's she?" PIpsqueek laughed. "Ki Huna. New girl in the Freedom Fighters. She's pretty good, actually." Jet replied with a simple Hm, and the group continued with their stories.

She at last found the right herb, Yincho Leaf, and walked back into the clearing. Jet looked up at her and grinned. "Ki Huna, right?" She nodded. Pipsqueek and Jet began to talk at the same type and Ki Huna laughed. "I can only feel one of you." the Duke leaned in and whispered something to Jet. He showed no emotion, but continued to speak. "I'm Jet."

They shook hands. She ripped the leaf in two, a soft gel oozing out. She got some of the gel on her finger and rubbed it on the open wounds on his sides. He stood up and cried out. "That burns!" He shouted. she frowned. "I didn't say it wouldn't." Pipsqueek laughed as Ki Huna rubbed some more onto his sides. He winced, but didn't cry out again.

Later, as they all laid down to get some sleep, Jet stayed awake, sitting on a log as they fell asleep. He had sworn he would never let them get captured again that night. Ki Huna felt very safe with Jet swinging his stolen swords at any branch that swayed in the wind, and throwing his stolen knives at every noise he heard.

* * *

Longshot sat across from Smellerbee in their favorite sushi shop, waiting for their raw fish to be set before them. She was staring at her hands, not saying anything. He appreciated the warm silence, listening to the buss of voices beyond their table. She didn't seem to; her eyes were unfocused, and her body tensed. Longshot sighed, relaxed, and sat back in his chair, the back two legs the only ones on the floor.

Before long, a fat woman with too many chins to count set two small plates of sushi before them. "Two super sushi's for the couple at table 4." She said with a lisp. smellerbee looked up and said, "Thanks." The woman snorted. "I prefer money over manners." Longshot frowned and handed her two bronze coins. She tried to bend it with her teeth, and nodded in satisfaction when she concluded they were genuine. She wobbled off behind the counter again.

Smellerbee, obviously glad for the distraction, put half of a piece in her mouth. As she was leaned over her plate, Longshot shoved one into his mouth, chewed and swallowed quickly. He hated eating in front of her, so he ate when she wasn't looking.

Several more minutes of silence passed. Smellerbee put her hands on the table and sighed. Longshot picked up er hands and squeezed them lightly.

_Whats wrong..._

She gave him a half smile and replied to his silence. "I'm fine. Just tired." He shook his head. He knew she was feeling bad because he hadn't said I love you back. She sighed. "It's nothing, I promise." He knew she was dissapointed that he didn't say it back, but he didn't ever say anything and she always understood what he was thinking. Why hadn't she understood his feeling then?

"I have to go." She mumbled quickly, standing and slipping her coat on. Longshot stood as well, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. She sighed against him, and kissed him softly before walking from the restaurant. He sighed happily and sat down, finishing both of their plates of sushi.

* * *

Katara sat in her room, her arms curled up around her folded knees. A quick rapping on the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in." A servant came in and bowed quickly. "Firelord Iroh wishes to see you." she stood quickly, rushing down to his room. she caught her breath before opening the door and stepping in. "Iroh?" She said quietly. A weak cough came from the bed.

The waterbender sat upon her knees beside his bed. "How are you feeling?" He rolled his eyes down to look at her. "Bad, Katara. I need to tell you something." Katara looked at him sadly. "What is it?" He coughed softly once more. "I will be gone soon... My nephew will take over. Katara, in my final moments, I am sensing things I would never had believed could happen." Katara creased her forehead. "What do you mean?" Iroh coughed once more and said, "Something big is happening. Katara, I am begging you, do not give in to temptation. And please, tell Zuko to never give up. And there is someone who will eventually give you a real, living white lotus; Tell that person these exact words: Yes. The Keeper of the Lotus told me this would happen."

Katara clasped his hand. "Iroh..." He began to cough loudly, more and more breath being lost with each cough... "Stay with me..." His coughing slowed, and he looked at her. With one final and rattling breath, he smiled, his entire body seeming to relax at the sudden relief from pain. Katara clasped his hand even tigher and then released. Her eyes were as waterfalls, her tears pouring down her face and splashing onto her lap.

"Iroh..."

For a split second, Katara had a selfish though. _Only a few more minutes with him and I will call for Zuko... _But then, with a qualm sent from Iroh's spirit, she realized how much Iroh really meant to Zuko. She sighed and called to the sevants standing in the hall. "Ahia! Run! Get Zuko as quickly as possible!"

The thin and frail servant girl ran down the hall, returning quickly with Zuko. "Katara, you called..." He looked at Iroh, and his happy eyes went blank, no emotion glowing in the usually cheerful eyes. He glanced from Katara to Iroh, no emotion read in his empty eyes. "Is he..." Katara looked away, the makeup Ahia had applied to her eyes that morning streaming down her face.

Zuko knelt down beside her and put his arm around her, squeezing lightly. Shining tears fell also down his cheeks, he released her and clenched his fist tightly to his sides. Every time he breathed out, a low groan of pain escaped his lips. Katara looked at him, nto knowing how to react. Was he is literal pain? Just angry? Sad? She pulled water from her cup on the table and bended it into shining gloves around her hands. she put a hand on either side of his head. The groaning ended, and Zuko slowly unclenched his fists before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..." Katara dropped her hands numbly letting the water float back into the empty cup. Zuko continued quietly. "When I get... angry, or... emotionally disturbed... the inner fire burns a little..." He hesitated. "Roughly." He finished his sentence and clenched his uncles hand. He pressed the cooling hand onto his cheek and closed his eyes.

Katara stood and left silently. A moment before the door had closed behind her Zuko had began to sob, already dreaded the silence future held without his jolly uncle there to fill it with joyful talk of tea and food.

Katara was barely able to see the stairs as she walked up to her room, and tripped several times. Already servants and slaves were hanging black curtains up and laying black rugs over the now empty spots where the rugs of red and oranges used to lay. The waterbender grew tired of falling and didn't stand up again. she instead crawled up against the red rugs, now rolled up against the wall. LIke a little girl, she grew sleepy and drifted off into a distant sleep.

Minutes, hours or days later, a large servant named Haizu shook her gently awake. "Master Katara, you should sleep in your own bed." She stood, rubbing her eyes awake. "Thank you." Haizu helped her stand and led her slowly up to her room in silence. They passed a large open area where many soldiers were holding a meeting. she couldn't focus on their words through her sadness.

"An illegal slave auction with no slaves... Not even a week later... ship attacked... are missing a captured slave...Jet..." Katara stopped walking. She listened more intently to their words. _There's no way they said... _"The escapee was last seen fleeing into the woods west of Shiu Gon, but is a suspect of 4 deaths of our own Firebenders on a dock not to far from there..."

Haizu gently pulled her arm forward and whispered, "Master Katara, society's meeting are not for women..." He led her around the corner. The moment they turned, Katara turned to him. "Did they say they had seen a teenager named Jet around here?" Haizu looked at her. "Master Katara, if they realize I have given you classified information-" Katara shouted into his face and pulled water from the arm, surrounding them both in large spears of ice. "Just TELL me!" He whimpered, dispite his size. "Yes... They say he is probably around here somewhere..."

Katara let the ice shatter onto the floor and she said, "I hope he dies out there that back-stabbing liar..." She hesitated before looking up at Haizu and smiling. "Thank you for walking me upstairs." HE nodded, and walked off, frightened by her waterbending.

She stormed up into her room and sat for a long time, not knowing whether to go find him, wait for him, or go kill him.

Did she still love him?


	5. Trapped

Jet was growing increasingly paranoid. He had been gone for a very long time; How much had changed? Was Katara okay? Was she still secretly dating that Zuko guy? Was she... MARRIED? Throughout the night, his fears grew larger and larger, soon becoming slightly crazy, such as What if Katara grew a second head?!

He finally tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. He loved her; if it was true, she would love him back unconditionally. He eventually calmed down enough to stop pacing, and sat down beside the dwindling fire until Ki Huna, Pipsqueek, and the Duke awoke. By the time they had picked up camp, the sun was over the tree tops.

XxXxX

When Ki Huna awoke, their was a faint vibration in the air. It was very gentle, but it was slowly growing stronger. "Hey guys?" Jet looked up from the fire and straight at the black eyes of this beautiful and pale girl. "Yeah?" He asked. Ki Huna hesitated. "I... feel something. I don't know what it is but it's getting louder, I can feel it." Jet stayed silent for a moment. "I don't hear it." Pipsqueek looked at Jet. "It's best to listen to her. She can hear better then we can... In her own way." Jet looked back at her. "Should we leave?" She nodded. "I think so."

Since everything was already packed up, they just threw the small bags onto their shoulders and began to walk. After a little while, Ki Huna was carried by Jet; the vibrations were hurting her. They were incredibly strong; still, Jet and the two Freedom Fighters couldn't hear anything. She was very easy for Jet to carry; She was very small and fragile, almost like Katara. Before long, Ki Huna opened her eyes.

Overhead were extremely large storm clouds; they were rolling and very dark. Suddenly a large blast of thunder echoed across the forest. Ki Huna shuddered in Jet's arms. She whimpered lightly. "Is that what you're hearing?" Ki Huna nodded slowly. "What is it?" Jet laughed lightly. "Only thunder." She nodded slowly. "I see." He smirked to himself as she closed her eyes once more.

After walking for a while longer, rain began to lightly fall all around them. It slowly grew heavier, until the icy rain was crashing down upon them. Hail began to mix in with the cold rain. Jet set Ki Huna down and the four Freedom Fighters began to run. At long last, the Duke shouted over the splattering rain. "I see the edge of the forest!" The four seemed to run faster, until they reached the end of the woods. On the other side was a large expanse of houses and buildings. The architecture reminded Ki Huna of Omashu.

The familiarity of the place was almost comforting. Jet spotted a large clothing store up the street past the houses. They ran until they tumbled inside, the rain beating against the walls. The man inside the store smiled at them. "Welcome to Jiu's Wardrobe. Can I help you or are you just hiding from the storm?" Jet shrugged. "We're not hiding, we're outsmarting it." Jiu laughed. "Alright. If you need anything I'll be in the back." The man walked off, his limp leg dragging lightly onto the ground as he waddled away.'

Ki Hunashivered, her clothes soaking wet. "What now?" Jet shrugged, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her. "We wait out the storm and try to warm up." She felt slight tickles in her stomach as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

Toph smacked her hand on the ground, causing a stone to form a seat beneath her. Sokka grinned. "What, no seat for me?" She rolled her eyes. "Always complaining." She smacked the arm rest of her stone chair and Sokkawas suddenly collapsing his knees into a seat. "Toph!" he whined. "That hurt!" She looked in his general direction with her pale green eyes. "Still complaining..." He grinned. "Oh whatever." Toph stood up and faced her rock couch. She punched her palm, and then pushed on the back of the seat. It bent into a reclining position. She sat back down, laying comfortably backward.

Sokka sighed deeply. "I haven't seen you since... yesterday." Toph smirked. "Oh, what a long time. I've missed you so much." Sokka looked up at her for a moment. "You did?" His voice was serious, although Tophhad been joking. "Um, I guess so. I mean I've been really busy and haven't really been thinking about my friends that much." He looked slightly disappointed, but quickly hid his emotion. "Oh, that's cool." He said with a smile.

The briefest moment passed and he sighed. "Toph, do you ever wonder what life will be like in ten years?" Toph shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I think it will be alot better, but I never actually think about what it will specifically be like." Sokka nodded. "Who do you think you will end up with?" Toph's heart raced. "I don't know." Sokka nodded and said, "Hmpf," but made no further reply.

She tapped her fingers on her armrest, causing several rocks to fall from the shaking ceiling. "Toph..." She stopped. "Sorry." He laughed lightly. "It alright." He coughed into his shoulder before continuing. "Did you hear the news?" Toph shrugged. "Depends. What is it?" He frowned. "Iroh..." Toph's face distorted, horrified and perturbed. "Iroh?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking. "But he... He..." Sokka stood up and held out his hand. "Are you okay?" Toph nodded, but didn't see his hand. He reached out and grabbed hers, helping her stand up. "We should go outside."

Toph stood slowly, allowing Sokka to lead her from her home. The air outside did indeed help a little; she no longer wanted to puke. She walked slowly along side Sokka, her eyes watering lightly. "But he... He was so..." Sokka nodded. "I know." She finally stopped upon passing a bench, and sat down, putting her head into her hands. Sokka sat down beside her, pulling her shoulders down until her head was resting in his lap.

He softly ran his hand through his hair subconsiously, and began humming softly to himself. Toph sighed. Sometimes he could be so nice.

* * *

Katara took a deep breath before knocking upon the door. The knock resounded throughout the room beyond, but no one opened it. Katara called aloud, "Zuko?" Finally, she heard light steps behind the door. Zuko opened it slowly; she caught a glimpse of his puffy eyes and cheeks covered in tears. Katara looked at her feet. "I just wanted to tell you I'm so very sorry." He nodded slowly, barely comprehending her words. She stepped forward and gave him a gentle hug.

He didn't return the hug though, and so Katara finally leaned away. His eyes were closed, and he didn't open them for several moments. At long last, he spoke. "Katara, I really don't need this right now." He took a step into his room. "What, so we can't even be friends now?" He replied softly, his voice cracking, "Please, Katara, of course we're friends. But... right now I just need to be alone." Katara nodded slowly. "I see. I'll leave you be." He nodded, giving her a gentle smile before closing the door.

She stood there for a moment before walking off. She had better things to think about then Zuko. _Like Jet_. She went into one of the many common rooms of the palace. _And where she would live now that Iroh was dead. _She sat down in a chair and looked at a servant a little ways off. "Please, can I get a cup of tea?" The servant looked at her and bowed. "Yes ma'am." The small boy returned several minutes later with a cup of tea. She was feeling particularly lonely, so she smiled at him. "Here, have a seat." He quickly shook his head. "That would not be proper for a slave." Katara was horrified; she never knew the palace had slaves, she thought they were servants with wages!

She frowned. "Well, is it more important to follow the rules or obey your master?" The slave hesitated, thinking over the question. "Either way I will get punished." Katara smiled. "Very wise. What is your name?" The boy bowed once more. "Jalu, ma'am." _Northern Water Tribe name... _"Where do you come from, Jalu?" The boy replied stiffly, "Northern water tribe." Katara nodded slowly. "I'm from southern... Can I ask you a question against 'the rules'?" Jalu grinned toothily. "Haven't you already?" Katara laughed. "I guess I have." the boy must have been about 10, no less.

"Have you been in any war meetings lately, serving a general or anything? Heard any reports?" Jalu shook his head. "I stay in here. I could go retrieve Jin for you, ma'am. She is in all the war meetings serving General Howe." Katara nodded. "Yes please." Jalu bowed before scurrying off to go find said Jin.

Katara took a quick sip of tea before gently holding the cup with two hands; the warm condensation on the sides quickly warmed her hands up. Before long, Jalu returned with a girl almost younger then himself. "Jin," he said to Katara. The two children bowed before her quickly before standing upright once more. Katara smiled. "Jin, can you tell me something?" "Anything," the girl replied mechanically. "Have you heard anything about a boy named Jet?" The girl suddenly deserted her staid expression and looked excited. "Oh yes ma'am! He is gorgeous, he is, a beauty. He chews straw and fights against mean soldiers and things. He is very romantic, as I've heard, anyways. But recently he has gone missing."

Katara nodded slowly. "Do you know where he could be?" The girl hesitated before mimicking Katara's slow nod. "Yes. He could be either in the Elysum Woods, or in a nearby city." she leaned in and said softly. "He might even be inside the city right now!!" Katara smiled sweetly, hiding any deep down emotion she was feeling. "Thank you Jin." The girl bowed once more before scurrying off. Jalu looked absolutely furious. "That was not proper! She should not be relieving the secrets of General Howe like that!" Katara shrugged. "Thank you, Jalu." The boy bowed quickly, before scurrying off.

Katara would definitely be speaking with Zuko about this; there was no way he would allow slaves to reside in his palace! ...Would he?

* * *

Smellerbee pulled the knife slowly across the wooden block; already the blade was sharper. She continued to slide it across the wooden block until it was completely sharp. _Why couldn't he just say he loved me back?_ One more slide. _If he really liked me... or hopefully loved me..._ Another slide across the wood. _Why doesn't he talk? I respect it, I just want to know why. _She slid it slowly once more, the lines causing by the blade deepening. _Why are guys so COMPLICATED!!! _She gripped the knife tightly and stabbed the block of wood.

The girl sighed before prying it out slowly. She continued to sharpen the steel blade until there was a short rap on the door to her apartment. "Come in." Four men walked in quickly, spreading in a half circle around the bed where she had been sitting. "Can I... help you?" One of the men snickered. "Look at what the gal be saying to we, Jofu." The smallest of the 4 men, also the most relaxed, laughed aloud. "Yes, Jet always did pick the best girls." Smellerbee frowned, her heart racing. _Don't panic... deny it..._

"Jet? Who is Jet?" The first man laughed loudly again. "Jofu, listen how to that woman talks to you!" Smellerbee barely understood his mixed words. Jofu grinned. "I see. Keep talking with such disrespect, Smellerbee, and I will have to make you unable to talk forever." Smellerbee creased her forehead, standing up with the knife pressed into her sleeve secretly. "Smellerbee? I am Lontu, daughter of Kihu." The men laughed once more. "Sure, we believe that." Jofu took a step forward. "Look, Smellerbee, we ain't hear to hurt you." She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, we ain't. We're here because Jet owes us a certain... amount of money." The three men laughed under their breaths. "A price, good one boss," said the largest of the men. Jofu shrugged. "I try. Anyway, Smellerbee. We are willing to allow you to pay this said price." She snorted. "And why should I?" The men laughed once more. "Because we will kill you." Smellerbee creased her forehead further. "What is this price you are lying about?"

Jofu suddenly lunged out, grabbing Smellerbee's neck tightly; The knife slipped from her hand, sliding to the ground. She grasped his hand, trying to pry it off while gagging. "Dearest Smellerbee, we only wish for you to kill one person. One simple little person..." Smellerbee pulled wildly at his hand while he forced her jaw up and down. "Good girl." The men laughed nervously. "I want you to kill Zuko, the new Fire lord." Smellerbee tried to shake her head, but once more Jofu made her nod. "If you don't, both you and your boyfriend Longshot will be dead by next week. Understood?"

Smellerbee's heart fell; She must not let Longshot die. This time, she herself nodded slowly without any force being ensued. "Good." He said softly, releasing her neck. She gasped for breath, her neck slightly raw from Jofu's rough hand. "One week, young lady." He stalked from the room, leaving Smellerbee gasping on the bed. The men followed him, there voices growing quieter and quieter. "Ah, good one boss!" "Beautiful job, master!" "We be laughing bout that one for long time to come!"

Who were those men?

* * *

Author's Note: _I hope you all like this chapter more then I do :) Thanks for reading, especially if you got this far without leaving out of pure boredom :/_

_If you read it, please review it :)_


	6. Confused

Toph lay on the ground in her front yard, the vibrations of the earth slowly putting her too sleep. After a long time of the sun beating down on her skin, she fell into unconsciousness, her dreams consumed by thoughts of Iroh. His deathly pale face haunted her mind as she slept uncomfortably. After a while of the tossing and turning, Katara walked by. She stared at Toph, squinting, until she was sure of who it was. She walked up and sat down beside her. Looking down upon the whimpering girl, she frowned. Katara bended water from her pouch and formed it into gloves around her hand. She held them against the sides of Toph's head; after a few moments, the young woman stopped whimpering, and her whole body relaxed. Katara smiled to herself as Toph slept soundly, her chest slowly rising and falling with slow breaths.

After some time, Toph stretched slowly and yawned, her back popping several times before she sighed and her body relaxing again. Her eyes were closed, but that did not stop her from seeing Katara. "What are you doing here, Sugar Queen?" The waterbender shrugged. "I thought I'd come visit, but you were... well, it looked like you were having a bad dream." Toph stood finally and opened her eyes to reveal ghostly green eyes behind her long eyelashes. "So you decided to just stop by and help the poor blind girl take a good nap, and then we all ate blue berry pie and ran into the sunset along the shore. Yippee."

Katara frowned. "I was just trying to help. What were you dreaming about anyways?" "Hey, nosiness played no part in my happy ending. You helped me take my nap like I said, but now you need to run away into the sunset. Go ahead little miss Sugar Queen, run along now!" Katara stood up and snorted. "Sorry, I helped. I should have let you keep crying." Toph stood as well. "I don't cry. That's your job." She then spoke in a very high pitched voice, mimicking Katara. "'I'm miss perfect, I get everything I want, if it's not flawless, I'll cry, wah wah wah!'"

Katara suddenly lunged for Toph's face, but she was too quick; she bended earth around her legs, causing her too immediately stop. She growled, groping out before smirking. She bent water and mixed it with the Earth, causing it to become mud. She then created a wave of water from the fountain in Toph's landscaping, freezing it in a large U around Toph. Katara slid across it before pushing off, the wave becoming water once more. Toph raised Earth before her to stop the rushing water from knocking her over. The sudden wall caused the water to ricochet off, flooding the yard, everything becoming mud. Katara suddenly bent the water from around Toph, using the Earth to contain the Bender of it. She then froze all of the water from the entire yard around Toph.

The blind girl, four feet off the ground in a block of ice, was terrified; she couldn't see anything from the ice. Katara slowly melted a pathway to Toph, until she could reach her mouth. She melted just enough water around her face so she could breathe. She glared at the girl, although her expression was hidden from Toph's blind eyes. "You're stuck here until some one comes and finds you... And I was only trying to help you, Toph." Katara turned and climbed back through the pathway she had melted in the 40 foot by 40 foot block of ice.

Toph burned with fury, white hot rage searing against her body. The anger was enough to keep her from freezing within the over-sized ice cube.

* * *

Zuko sat at the head of the dinner table; Ty Lee sat to his left, and Mai to his right. It was extremely awkward having his ex-girlfriend sitting beside him at dinner, but she had been the last in and Ty Lee had been sure to reserve the seat specifically for her. She had sat down reluctantly. Katara was on the other end of the table with a few older women. Zuko hadn't spoken to any one the whole meal, but Ty Lee had not shut up about the Eagle-Horse she had received for her birthday from a man who lived on Ember Island. Both Zuko and Mai had let her words flow in one ear and out the other. After an extremely long time of Ty Lee rambling she huffed in frustration.

"You guys aren't even listening!" Mai sighed distractedly. "I wonder why," she replied sarcastically. "I do too," Ty Lee said genuinely. From beside Mai peaked Jui, Mai's father. "Zuko, my boy, I haven't spoken to in quite a while!" Whether or not Jui was speaking because he had heard the sarcastic remarks or because he sincerely wished to speak to Zuko, the Fire Lord could not determine. He looked at Mai's father and grinned falsely, like a good Fire Nation Lord should. "Yes, it has been a very long time." The man smiled in return. "Shall we take a walk?" Zuko looked at his untouched plate of food, and then at Jui's empty plate, only a few crumbs left behind. "It would not be proper to excuse myself in the middle of dinner-"

"I insist," Jui said seriously. Zuko was slightly surprised by the sudden tone of voice, but did not let his emotion show. "One moment." Zuko stood and looked down the table before nodding to Jui and walking from the room. Jui, and three body guards, quickly followed. As Jui caught up to him, the three guards lingered slightly behind them.

Zuko sighed. "What is so important I must dismiss myself prematurely from the table only a day and a half after my uncle's death?" Jui replied quietly, "Your uncle's will." Zuko nodded slowly. "I see." Jui straightened as he strained to be as tall as Zuko. "He has left almost everything to you, as predicted." "I would've expected-" "I began to read it, but there was a warning in the first paragraph, so I decided I shall wait until I had your permission." Zuko stopped walking as they reached the night outside the palace. They sat on marble benches with carvings of Iroh in them. "Shall I read them to you?" Zuko nodded slowly. "Yes, I think it would be best to read the will before the funeral." His voice cracked lightly on the final phrase.

Jui cleared his throat as he slid a scroll from his robes. He began softly, "I leave almost everything to my nephew, Zuko; this is also to whom this will is written. By the time you read this, you will have become the Firelord. If you are indeed the one reading this, I would strongly advise you not to. Instead, I am begging you to have some one read it to you. The person reading it must be some one you trust. Whoever reads it to you will be like your personal assistant until the day either he or you perishes. Is this the one you want to read it?"

Jui turned the scroll over. "It then says to stop reading it until you decide whether or not I am the man you should trust." Zuko creased his forehead. "This is very hard to swallow, Jui. Why can I not just read it myself?" Jui shrugged slightly. "I do not know, I have not yet read on." Zuko nodded slowly. "I trust you to keep reading."

Jui gave him a sincere smile before turning the scroll over once more. "'Everything read in the next few minutes stays between Fire Lord Zuko and the one reading this scroll to him...'"

_The one writing this profound script is Iroh, the previous Fire Lord of this strong nation. The one it is written to is Zuko, the new Fire Lord. The one reading this is the one who is trusted most by Fire Lord Zuko._

_Zuko, my son, there is much about this nation only the Fire Lord and his most trusted can know of. One of these secret things is an organization called the Black Dragon. They are much like the Dai Li, in a sense, but not as government related. The one that currently holds the title 'Fire Lord' is indeed their leader, but only to a certain extent. The Black Dragon is a secret organization that is the Fire Lord's personal regiment. They attack, assassinate, defend, and perform other military tasks. They do almost anything the Firelord asks; How they do it, however is not up to the Firelord. Their leader, currently Kizu, decides the exact measures taken. On the third day of the month, the night of the full moon, Kizu will visit the Palace to discuss the newest mission I have given them. The Black Dragon is not a regiment that can just be 'let go'. They are permanent, and will be there until the day the Fire Nation dies out._

_Also, there is a group of people's who's whereabouts may shock you; there is a village that resides within your own palace. I can not give you the details, as part of the villager's secrecy is even from the Fire Lord. I myself learned of their secrets, but they made me swear I would not pass the information to anyone. Your mission, Zuko, is to discover where and how these people survive. If anyone but you and your most trusted learn of their existence, they will be killed. As of why, I can not tell you._

_Zuko, there is much more I need to tell you, but much of what you need to know cannot not be passed around by public scroll such as this. The rest of the scrolls are hidden; throughout my reign over the past several months, I have hidden these scrolls. You will easily find them, as I have subtly told you where they are already in this will._

_Nephew, Zuko, my son, there is one more matter I wish to discuss. Obviously, this scroll can not be read aloud at my funeral; instead I wish for you to read the last paragraphs of this will. It is written to the public, not to you and your trusted._

_I leave the palace and everything in it to my nephew, Zuko. I leave the cities appointed by Zuko to the respective governors. The governors chosen by Zuko will be given the cities chosen by Zuko. To Ty Lee, my bubbly friend, I leave 500 pieces of each nation's money; 500 water tribe money, 500 earth kingdom fare, and 500 fire nation coins. As of Air Nomad currency, I can not bestow any to her. I also wish for Ty Lee to know that her cinnamon bread is the best in all of the Fire Nation; believe me, I have probably tried all of the bread in the Fire Nation. To Mai I leave my marble tea pot, in hopes that she will learn to love tea like I do. To Toph Bei Fong, I leave the books in my library, that she may have them read to her._

_To Katara of the Southern Water Tribe I leave the right to live within the palace as long as she wishes. To her brother Sokka, I leave the ownership of my tea shop. To my nephew, Zuko, I leave one more thing: Advice. Zuko, as the Fire Lord, I advise you to marry Mai, as she is the perfect wife for any man of society. But, as your uncle, I advise you to marry the girl you love._

_Written by Iroh, the previous Fire Lord._

Jui looked up from the scroll slowly to see Zuko had his face buried his his hands. His cheeks were wet from tears, and he was trembling form sobs. Apparently, that was why he was advised not to read it. Jui patted Zuko's shoulder. "I am so very sorry, Zuko. That is alot to hear and have to accept all at once. I want you to know you can trust me; none of this will leave this garden." Suddenly, Zuko stood, his hands being held up in the position of attack. "Where did those three guards go?"

Jui looked around, and shrugged. "Perhaps they merely returned to dinner." Zuko was still shaking from his emotional angst. "Go check to be sure the guards did not listen to the conversation. I need some time alone to think." Jui nodded and scurried off back to dinner. Zuko fell to his knees, his mind unable to focus on any one thought. As soon as a coherent thought came up, it was washed away by a jumble of other thoughts.

* * *

Sokka sat on the front steps of Iroh's old tea shop. He had come here every day for the past four months to drink Rabbit-goat milk and eat bread made by himself. Iroh had employed him when Sokka realized that, now that he was no longer travelling the world with the avatar, he needed a source of income. Now that he had no job, he went into the city almost every day searching for a new one. After a very unsuccessful day of job-hunting, he sat on the steps leading to Iroh's tea shop with a solemn look on his face. He had no job, no money, no home...

Suddenly, from the spot where he was sitting, he noticed a bright red sign with with letters that read 'Now Hiring' on the other side of the street. He hopped up and walked swiftly down the stone road until he reached the shop. The store's front windows held swords and bows and arrows and daggers and knives... He opened the front door and stalked up to the front counter.

Behind it stood a boy about his age. A small tag on his tunic read 'Maki'. "Maki?" Sokka asked quietly to get his attention. Maki looked up from the sword he had been examining on the counter and smiled at him. "Good evening, sir. May I help you?" Sokka nodded. "Yes. I saw your 'now hiring' sign outside your shop and was wondering if I could get a job here." Maki's smile grew as he stood up straight. "It depends. Have you ever owned a sword before?" Sokka nodded quickly. "What was it made of?" "A meteor." "Can I see it?" "I don't have it anymore." "How did you lose it?" "Me, my best friend, and my ex-girlfriend took down an entire Fire Nation air fleet but I dropped my sword when me and my best friend almost fell off, but my ex girlfriend was flying one of the airships and she swooped down to save us and so we got away but I lost my Space Sword and my Boomerang." "...What?"

Sokka laughed. "I swear, it's true. One of my other best friend's was the avatar and while he was fighting Fire Lord Ozai we took down an air fleet." Maki's smile lingered but he gave him a suspicious eye. "I don't completely believe you story, bud, it's hard to be taken for truth... If it is truth, you're hired. If it isn't truth, you're still hired, because it takes alot of spunk to make up a story like that." Sokka gave him a large grin, leaning over the counter, his eyes sparkling. "So I got the job?!" Maki leaned away from Sokka and nodded. "Yes, you're hired." Sokka's smile grew. "Awesome. When do I start?"

Maki winked and tossed him a blank name tag. "Write your name on your tag and sell swords to people. That's your job." Sokka smiled. "Alright, sweetness." He took a feather pen and ink, writing his name, Sokka, on the tag. Maki continued examining the silver sword on the counter as Sokka looked around the shop. Within stood a man feeling the string of a bow.

Sokka walked up and smiled. "Can I help you?" The man looked up and grinned. "Yeah, actually. Is this a very durable bow?" Sokka nodded seriously. "Oh yes. We've gotten many compliments lately from customers we had purchase this almost seven years ago." The man nodded. "How much?" Sokka tapped the wooden block that rested beneath where the bow had lay before the man had picked it up. "30 pieces." The man handed Sokka 30 coins and said, "Thank you." He left the store quickly.

Sokka stared at the bag of coins as Maki clapped from behind the counter. "Wow, that was amazing." Sokka grinned. Maybe he had found the perfect job after all.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ack, it made me so sad to write the fight scene at the beginning. Also, I felt that Iroh's will was terrible. I hate how I wrote it. But, I tried to put some interesting stuff in there so that Zuko had something to occupy his mind in the next few chapters. And so that Sokka has to decide whether to keep his job with his (soon to be) new best friend Maki or to become the boss of Iroh's tea shop. Sorry, no Jet in this chapter, because they are all still trapped due to the storm. But, I hope you like this chapter :) (20 more words and this would be 3,000 words long!)_

_I am begging you this time, review. Seriously. :):):)_


	7. Discovered

Zuko's hands shook as he listened to Ty Lee's rapid talking, a buzz in the back of his mind as he thought about matters that had nothing to do with Ty Lee's hair cut. Sitting on the floor in the lounge, his thoughts gradually focused on the hidden society. How many of the people walking around belonged to this society? Subconsciously he eyed each and every person who walked past. Several women passing by gave him odd looks, feeling uncomfortable under Zuko's accusing glares.

Suddenly, it seemed quieter. It took Zuko a moment to realize Ty Lee had stopped talking, and was looking at him expectantly. He quickly improvised, "Ty Lee, your hair is very pretty." She, once more, began to gush about the length of her new hair cut. Zuko ignored her as usual. The drone of voices in the background made Zuko suddenly aware of just how many people lived in the palace; hundreds, even.

He finally stood as Ty Lee finished her seemingly rehearsed speech. He brushed off the back of his robes and walked aimlessly down the hallway he saw first. Why did this secret society have a reason to hide? Were they criminals, or did they possess a special power? Or were they captives of the Fire Nation? Perhaps they held secrets to the Universe, or even to Fire Bending.

As he wondered about the society within his own guarded walls, he not even noticed the woman that seemed to be following him. With stealth, she slid and rolled behind walls silently, like a wisp of smoke, unable to be heard or seen. Zuko looked down at his feet and stopped walking. He turned to his right and sat down into a small but comfortable chair against the wall. Quite suddenly, he heard a deafening crack of lightning. The burst of noise was so loud, he lost his ability to hear for a split second.

When his sense came back, he heard bursts of lightning coming from what seemed like all directions. Down the hallway, a woman in black clothing leaped from side to side as though dancing, someone from around the corner throwing bursts of lightning at her. The dodging the woman performed seemed to come so easily, when she suddenly collapsed, it shocked Zuko. A man, the obvious culprit of the lightning, ran up to her. He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away. Zuko, still in shock from the sudden battle, raced after them.

But, when the Fire Lord rounded the corner, there was not a soul in sight, except for a mouse-robin that scampered beneath a table when it saw Zuko.

* * *

Sokka, at long last, had melted the ice around Toph using a torch. He carried her from the block of ice and inside the house. Quickly, he snatched a blanket from her bedroom. He wrapped it around her and frowned. "How did that happen?" Shaking and shivering, the blind girl answered, "K-K-Katara w-wouldn't leave m-me alone, and w-we got int-t-t-to it p-pretty bad." Sokka stood and crossed his arms, pacing back and forth before her. "What was she doing?" Toph replied innocently, "I w-was just tr-trying to sleep, and- and-" she broke off in a long bout of shivers. Sokka's frown deepened, lines appearing on his forehead.

"What happened to the friendship I saw yesterday? Why suddenly so vicious?" Toph shrugged. "I d-don't know." He sighed, sitting down into a chair and rubbing the sides of his head. "I have to go to work, Toph. I can't deal with this right now." Toph nodded slowly. "Work." Sokka nodded, and stood once more. "Bye Toph." She stood and gave him a hug. "You're s-so warm." He held for a moment longer before letting go. "See you tomorrow?" She nodded with a grin.

As he walked slowly from the room, Toph pulled her blanket tighter. How could Toph openly admit that the fight was almost entirely her fault?

Sokka walked quickly down the street; his feet tapped loudly against the stones, almost like a horse galloping. He was almost late for the shop, and it was only his second day. He was very sad; tomorrow was Iroh's funeral.

He burst through the doors into the shop, rushing straight into a man holding a sword between his hands. The sword clattered the the floor as the man stumbled forward. "I am so, so-" The man looked up at him with a look in his eye as though ready to tear his face off. "BOULDER?!" Sokka shouted. He squealed with enthusiasm. "I went to Earth Rumble Six and I WAS YOUR BIGGEST FAN and you are such a good earthbender and SO AWESOME!" HE was practically screaming when The Boulder smacked him. Sokka suddenly stopped talking.

The Boulder laughed. "Funny, boy, is he, he is, he is, he is, funny funny." He wandered from the store, leaving the store lying on the floor. Maki stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I just don't understand you sometimes." Sokka sighed. "Me neither." He hesitated as he lifted the sword slowly from the ground. "Why did he talk like that?" Maki grinned. "He is from Khan Island." Sokka raised an eyebrow. "It's a small island about 50 miles from Kyoshi. They don't speak our language. Everything he says he has to memorize."

Sokka laughed. "That explains so much." HE quickly changed the subject, not wanting to think about Kyoshi Island or Suki that resided upon it. "Sorry I attacked him, though. I lost you a sale." Maki grinned. "He comes in here every day looking at that sword, but he has never bought it." Sokka frowned. "Everyday?" "Everyday for the past four months." Sokka grinned. "Wow. Maybe that's just the ritual in his land."

Maki laughed, tossing Sokka his name tag.

* * *

The next day, Katara rubbed her eyes drowsily, wiping the sleepiness from them. She stood and stretched, her muscles sighing from the alertness of her body. She changed quickly and brushed her hair, putting them into casual loops on either side of her head. She stood and left the room, servants rushing in to clean it in her absence. She was on her way to breakfast, thinking deeply. Lost in her thoughts, she missed a turn down a hallway. When she finally did turn, what lay before her was a hallways with no doors. Intrigued, she walked down it, running her hands along the wall. As she did, she felt extremely damp wood on the other side. Suspicious, she bent the water from the wood. As she did, the suddenly dry wall revealed a hidden door.

Flabbergasted by the sudden discovery, she slowly cracked it open. On the other side was a few candles and silence. She slipped inside, but the door shut behind her. She tiptoed between the tall candlesticks, silent as she could be. Unfortunately, amidst the silence, her footsteps made a loud clacking sound that echoed.

Suddenly, she was lying on the floor. Not knowing how she had gotten there, she tried to move; her muscles were useless, noodles attached her body. She knew she was not being bloodbended; that hurt beyond belief, tensing your muscles and constricting your throat. No. Her muscles were completely relaxed and limp.

A voice whispered to her, "Who is this, who dares enter the hidden hallways?" Katara, if not limp, would be trembling. "Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe." The voice paused. "You are not a villager here."

_Villager?_

"How did you know to unlock the door?" Katara blinked. "Unlock? You mean you use water to lock doors?" The voice did not reply. "I'm a waterbender, and I felt the water in the wood." The voice once more did not reply. "How did you get me to the floor?" The voice seemed to be gone. "Hello?" "Hi," the voice replied with a giggle. "This isn't a joke, let me go." The voice replied whispering, "Whisper, or you will get us caught."

_Us?_

"There is more of you? Whatever you is..." The voice did not reply, but Katara could swear she heard the swish of a robe moving. Suddenly, a deeper, man's voice replied. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you are here only by luck. Perhaps the Spirits have brought you here for a reason. The only way we will let you go is if you swear by Shon Qi Hol that you will not reveal our where-abouts or abilities." Katara huffed.

"I don't know your whereabouts or abilities! IT'S DARK AND I CAN'T MOVE!" The voice sighed, or perhaps it was the woman with him. "Perhaps you should release her, Hiju." A rapid buzz of whispering arose. After a few seconds the hum of hushed voices stopped. Suddenly, she could move again. She slowly stood up, stretching her suddenly sore muscles.

The candles suddenly seemed to get brighter, illuminating a man and a woman. The walls around them were black, as was the tile beneath them. In the corner of the room was a glass case with something inside of it, something she could not see. The ceiling was black, with no lights hanging from it.

The man sighed. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, welcome to the Village of The Chi Masters." She looked upon them questioningly. They answered her puzzled look; "We can control our Chi, others' Chi, and control all the elements based on the Chi within our opponent." Katara gasped. "That is utterly amazing!" The man chuckled. "She said utter..." The woman smacked him seriously.

"Our village must be kept a secret, do you understand? If we are found..." It was the man's turn to smack her. "Never mind," she continued. "Just don't tell anyone. If you come back, make sure it is at midnight." Katara nodded. It was too much to take in.

"Now go," the man said quickly. "They are expecting you at breakfast... Not that we were watching you or anything..."

* * *

Jet awoke to sunlight bursting through the window of the shop. He stood and quickly gathered up all their things, waking all of the Freedom Fighters within. Ki Huna sat up and yawned before she realized it was no longer storming. She turned to the Shop Keeper, who was handing out muffins to the group. "Thank you for letting us stay, Doki." The man grinned. "Anytime."

The troop stood and left with their bags, thankful for the sunlight. Jet sighed and fell flat on his back onto the ground, making grass-angels. "I have never been so thankful for the giant ball of fire in the sky!" Ki Huna giggled. "It's still fire." Jet pointed at Pipsqueek and said jokingly, "I like this chick, I think we should keep her."

She laughed as she started walking once more, the Fighters following quickly. Before long, the group was gushing quickly about everything they had missed since Jet's disappearance. Suddenly, the Duke grew serious. "KAtara is still at the palace." Jet furrowed his eyes brows together. "I hate that guy."

"Hate is such a strong word..." Pipsqueek said.

"I hate him, I wish he was dead, I wish his brains would melt and pour from his eyes into a cup I would use to wash a pig, I wish someone would tear his spine from his back, I wish his heart would stop, I wish he-"

Ki Huna poked his arm. "I'm sensing a little jealousy..." "Shut up," Jet scolded, storming off ahead of them into the edge of the forest, greeted by the chirps of a hundred and one birds.

The Duke turned to Ki Huna. "Don't worry, he's just in a mood. He'll get over it." Ki Huna pursed her lips to the side as she walked. "I hope so."


	8. Reunited

Ki Huna poked her head over the thick limb, pushing the leaves out of her vision. Beyond the canopy of green, the blue sky spread out like butter on bread. Clouds slept dreamily on the hazy blue of the ocean above their heads, hovering in the sky like a baby's mobile. The sun beat down, burning her face. Red and sun burnt, she finally let go of the branch, the leaves sliding back down to form their canopy, blocking the sun. Immersed in the pool of shadows, the cool air of the forest felt good against her burnt cheeks.

She climbed down from the tree to see Jet and his friends packing up the supplies. "Are we leaving soon?" Pipsqueek nodded. "Yeah," he replied in a deep voice. "Once Jet packs up his swords." Ki Huna nodded, watching a Jet's thick hands wrapped themselves around the hilts of his hook swords. He looked up, catching her eye, and giving her a crooked grin. The troop stood, beginning their long trot through the woods. "How much longer," The Duke whined. Jet scowled. "Not much longer. This trip through the woods is going to be a lot shorter." Pipsqueek blinked. "Why?" Jet looked at the green leaves above them, but did not roll his eyes. "The other woods was Tundon Forest. Really big, actually. This one is JuJu Woods. A lot smaller."

Ki Huna nodded. "And brighter."

They continued to walk in silence for a moment, until Jet squinted. "You're right, it is brighter. A lot brighter. Almost as if we're near the end of it." Pipsqueak looked towards the trees. "The trees are still really tall, are you sure?" Jet shrugged. "I said almost."

Several minutes later, they stood on the edge of the forest, a large expanse of huts before them. "Hey Pipsqueak," he said with a distant look on his face. "Can you believe we almost flooded this village?" Pipsqueak looked shocked. "This is the village we tried to destroy?"

Jet nodded. "Yeah, it is." Ki Huna looked at it. Smellerbee had told her that story hundreds of times, and how that eventually led to Jet being taken away.

Ki Huna could practically read the story within his eyes, until they went blank suddenly. "Let's just keep going," he said plainly, marching into the village like a soldier boy.

Before long, they had reached the center of the village. Less then a hundred villagers stood within, cheering as man behind a podium shouted. Based on what he was saying, Jet could assume that they had finished a successful foraging rampage, and were celebrating. Jet looked away; it was too hard to imagine this entire village dying by his hands.

They emerged from the other side of the village, entering the other side of the forest. "Our Tree house is just up here." Pipsqueak nodded. "You haven't been there in a little while, have you?" Jet shook his head. "I haven't been there in a long while." Ki Huna touched his arm, the muscles tensing beneath her fingers. "Everyone is still there, waiting for you, ready to see you." Jet grinned, her hand sliding down his arm. He moved his hand before she could grab it, and walked forward.

Ki Huna frowned, but followed him anyways, Pipsqueek and the Duke beside her.

Soon, the large proximity of the Tree House lay out above them, hidden behind a canopy of leaves.

XxXxX

Longshot looked down from the trees to see his long lost friend, Jet. He grinned, notching an arrow. He pulled back as far as he needed, and released, the arrow whizzing past his ear. It wedged itself into the bark of the tree behind him. He immediately jerked his head up, his eyes searching for Longshot. He grinned, leaping from the branch beside him. Jet grinned, "Hey, Longshot." He looked up into the leaves. "Smellerbee!" The girl peaked from atop a branch, a large grin spreading ear to ear.

She leaped from the branch, her eyes on Jet. "Jet!" She squeeled leaping against him for the hug. "I can't believe it!" She squealed. Longshot watched Jet timidly return the hug, a smirk dancing on the archer's lips. Smellerbee released him from the tight hug, returning her hands to her hips. "Where have you been?" Longshot watched Smellerbee walk away with Jet, their arms linked. Longshot frowned.

Ki Huna leapt up to take Smellerbee's place beside him. "Did you miss me? I've been gone for days now." Longshot grinned, and nodded. Ki Huna seemed to understand him almost as well as Smellerbee: Almost. "I can't wait to get up into the Tree House again," she said, linking arms with Longshot.

* * *

Zuko followed a small trail of soot leading from the sight of the lightning strikes. Slowly, the soot pattern grew thinner and weaker, until it lead straight into a solid wall. He frowned, and touched the wall. He felt nothing but the wood used to hold the palace together. He walked away a frown on his face. As he rounded the corner, he heard footsteps behind him.

When he turned around, a thousand ice crystals were pointed straight at him. "Oh, it's just you," Katara's familiar voice said, sounded disappointed as the crystals returned to being water in the vase of flowers beside her. He nodded slowly. "Have you seen anything..." he hesitated glancing at the soot on his hand, "Strange lately?" He watched her eyes filled with suspicion. "Why do you ask?" Zuko shrugged, wiping the soot on the side of his pants. "There is rumors of weird stuff," he lied. In response, he could tell she was lying as well. "I haven't seen anything strange." Zuko frowned. "Your lying." Katara's eyes went blank, and empty chasm of blue that seemed to never end. "I swear, I have not seen anything weird."

Zuko shrugged, skeptical of her honesty. "I'm sure you haven't." Katara nodded seriously. "I haven't." "I'm sure." Katara creased her brow, irritated. "I really haven't!" "I said I'm sure, I believe you."

"No, you don't," she said, growng angry.

Zuko smirked. "How do you know? Blood bender AND mind reader."

Katara scowled. "Shut your mouth, Zuko." Zuko feigned a look of utter shock. "Why Katara, where is all this anger coming from? Are you... HIDING something?" She shot a thin wave of playful water at his face. He mumbled, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." With that, he heated the water, turning it to steam off of his clothing. She frowned. "All playing aside, what do you want?"

"what you want."

"Well what do I want?" She questioned.

"What I want." He said simply. "And what is that?" "For you to tell me what you are hiding." Katara's eyes were no longer an empty, emotionless chasm, but the eyes of a furious bull. "I'm not hiding anything!" Zuko rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright." He turned on his heel and began to walk away, but Katara said his name, almost inaudible, a whisper in the wind. He stopped walking glancing over his shoulder. "Yes?" He replied just as softly.

It took her several moments to reply. At long last, she gave a sad smile. "Have a nice day." She, imitated Zuko almost perfect, turned on her heel and walked down the hall way.

Zuko grinned, walking in the opposite direction.

_Well, _he thought, a grin lingering on his lips._At least I know Katara knows who was in that fight. And I guarantee I can make her tell me._

* * *

Sokka was sleepy, as though working for a few hours was enough to drain all of his energy like a black hole. He scooted his feet down the street home, opening his mail box for only a moment; he never had any mail. Only after he had shut the lid and began to ascend the stairs had he realized there was a piece of parchment in it. With sudden energy, he darted back down the stairs and flund open the mail box. He slid the letter out, slamming the mail box shut and running back into the house.

He plopped down onto his couch and opened the envelope; the seal of the Firelord was upon it.

He read quickly. "Blah blah blah," he said aloud to himself. "Blah... Funeral... Blah blah... Will... blah... Tea shop?" He reread the letter slower, taking in every word. Iroh had left him the tea shop? And his tea recipes? Sokka stared blankly at the paper, as though he could not comprehend what the simple parchment read.

As he laid down to sleep that night, the only thought he had was of Iroh. If Iroh had left him the tea shop, he would of course have to accept the gift gratefully. But, that would of course mean quitting his job with Maki at the Armoury Shop. In last moment of consciousness, a frown gripped his lips. He slept frowning all night, and awoke in the morning with a feeling a dread; today was Iroh's funeral.

He stood and clothed himself in casual blue tunic and dark blue gouchos. He put a light blue vest over his shirt and grinned at his reflection. "I'm one good looking guy," he mumbled.

Stepping from the house, he took a deep breath. After he stopped by Toph's house, it would be off to the funeral.

For anyone who knew Iroh, it was still hard to grasp that he had passed away. He had seemed...

Invincible. Untouchable.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there is no Toph in this little chapter, but there is some Longshot and Smellerbee =] Please review, despite the irregular tardiness and shortness of this chapter.


	9. Mourned

Sokka frowned at Toph's front door. What if she was still asleep? He did not want to bother her. Instead, she felt his vibrations before he had even knocked. She opened the door, staring at the floor with blank eyes. "Let's go," she said sadly. Sokka led her slowly towards the center of the town where Iroh's funeral procession would begin. Seeing the thousands of people standing in a line behind the black coffin made Toph's eyes fill with tears; she could not see the people crying, but she could hear them, and feel their bodies' tremble with sobs. It was the most terrible thing she had ever felt.

When Sokka began to speak to her, it was like he was dragging her from another world. "Zuko is giving a speech," he mumbled softly. "Because he is the closest relative still able to." Toph nodded slowly, the death of Iroh still seeming like a dream. "Is Katara coming as well?" He shrugged in response.

They stood there for several minutes, a sad and awkward silence coming over them, as they stared at the black coffin and the crying people. Suddenly, Toph felt footsteps nearing her. She did not turn around to fight, because it was not a threat. It was Katara. She touched Toph lightly on the shoulder. "What do you want?" She growled, not even turning to face the Waterbender that she had fought with. "Toph, I'm sorry." Suddenly, the two girls were hugging, tears pouring down their cheeks. When they finally separated, Sokka was gone.

The two women looked out at the growing crowd once more. It was very large, adding up to nearly six thousand by the looks of it. Soon, Sokka walked back up slowly, his big blue eyes staring at the black coffin, as though Iroh was going to climb from it any moment and offer him a cup of tea. But obviously, the old man did not. Sokka stopped beside Katara and Toph very slowly, as though afraid that if he stopped walking, he would never be able to start up again. In silence the three looked on, until Zuko appeared before the crowd.

He was speaking to four men with small frowns on their faces. When Zuko finished speaking to them, they walked up to the coffin and braced their shoulders beneath it. They tried to lift it, but the coffin would not budge. Two more men walked up quickly, bracing beneath the coffin. The six men lifted with small groans of pain. The heavy man inside was making it hard to carry. Zuko turned towards the crowd, sadness etched into his face. "Today," he said loudly, "We are celebrating."

The crowd looked at him puzzled. Why would they be celebrating the death of possibly the greatest Fire Lord ever to exist? But the new Fire Lord continued, his voice thick with sadness. "For months now I have watched my uncle struggle to live, fighting against the sickness that overwhelmed him. He told me that he would not give up until he was ready to hand me the Nation. His death was not painful; it merely relieved him from the pain he had been dealing with. His final words were not to me, but to my dear friend Katara."

Katara's eyes began to water as he continued. "He asked her to tell me that I would take his place in this Nation, becoming the Fire Lord. He also gave me an order: Never give up. I plan to do just that; I will never give up, until I take my final breath. My uncle never gave up, even on his death bed. His priority was not to himself, but to his Nation. His dying breath was dedicated to his Nation, to the next Fire Lord. When he was dying on that death bed, he was sending reports to every general and govenor that he could remember the names of; all 713 generals and governors received orders from him, because he remembered all of their names and locations at all times.

"My uncle has left a great legacy, and will never be forgotten as the greatest Fire Lord to ever rule this Nation." He stopped speaking, his eyes distant as the crowd gave him praise for his speech. He stepped from the pedastal he had been standing on and looked around, as though not sure where to go. A man came up and bowed to the new Fire Lord, beckoning him to the men that wished to carry him through the procession. Zuko immediately dismissed the men, refusing to be carried around like a baby. Katara watched him from a distance, even as he grew angry at the men's refusal to leave. They were far from one another, but Katara could hear him repremanding the men.

"I will walk with my Uncle's procession; I am not fragile." The men finally caved in, leaving with a small bow to Zuko. He stepped into the front of the line, placing a hand on the blackest coffin, his eyes closing as he whispered to his Uncle's body. When he had finished his goodbyes, he motioned for the procession to begin. Katara and Toph stepped into line behind him. The water bender touched his shoulder, her fingers cold against his skin. He looked over his shoulder as she spoke. "Zuko, I'm so sorry for your loss." He shook. "Sorry for my loss? Everyone lost him, not just me." Katara admired his ability to make everything he said mean more than what was on the surface.

Katara sped up so she was standing beside him. "Everyone may have lost him, but I am only sorry for your loss; this must be very hard on you, worse then the rest of us." He nodded slowly, meeting her eyes. The sadness that seemed to overwhelm his eyes engulfed Katara. He looked away. "I don't want anyone to feel the way I do," he said simply. The two walked on in silence.

Toph wished, for the first time ever, she did not have the ability to feel vibrations. The entire procession seemed like one giant vibration, shaking continuously with their crying and their sobbing. She could barely tell which way she was going, everything around her was too fast and busy. She linked arms with Sokka so she knew where she was going. He didn't seem to mind, so she didn't let go.

The procession walked to the edge of the town, circled around it, and then ended in the center of the town again. What had once been an empty courtyard now contained a giant block of uncarved marble. When Sokka looked down at Toph, she was gone. He frowned, but looked up to the pedastal where Zuko was now standing. "Thank you for coming to my uncle's funeral," he said, clearly upset. "He would've been glad to hear how many people came to his procession." He looked over to the block of marble. "In honor of him, I would like to dedicate this memorial." Suddenly Toph appeared at the bottom of the marble block. She slid her foot across the ground, and punched the side of the marble block. It seemed to shake off an outer layer, revealing a beautiful memorial within. A giant Iroh was the subject of it, sitting with his wide grin on the floor. In his hand was a giant tea pot and a large tea cup. Before him lay a giant Pai Sho table, with a large White Lotus gambit laying in the center. He was sitting alone, but the Memorial was not finished. When Zuko died, an Earthbender would add Zuko to the other side of the Pai Sho table, a happy smile on his face like Iroh's.

Zuko looked at the memorial, a satisified look upon his face. The base on which it stood was engraved with several words_. Never give up_, it read. Zuko's eyes filled with tears as he read the words over and over. "I won't," he whispered.

* * *

When the crowd had thinned, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko all stood together in a circle. Sokka gave Zuko a comforting grin. "You did great up there. Your speech was amazing." Katara nodded, giving Zuko a comforting smile as well. "Your speech was really good. Was the memorial your idea?" Zuko shook his head. "I think people will remember him, whether there is a physical reminder or not. That is what I told Toph, but she insisted she do it anyways." The blind girl nodded. "I wouldn't tell him what it would look like." Katara gave Toph a hug. "It's beautiful." Toph grinned as Katara bent down to hug her.

Then Katara turned to Zuko. He smiled softly. "Come here," he said, holding his arms out for a hug. She gave him a tight hug, but pulled away quickly, walking to stand beside Sokka once more. Before long, Sokka had pulled the entire group into a giant group hug. Zuko awkwardly hugged back after being dragged into the ginormous hug. Katara grinned, used to the grouped hugs. Toph just stood there until Sokka and Katara released her. At long last, Sokka said he had to go; he had to be at work in a half hour. Toph decided to go with him, and finally, it was just Zuko and Katara. The silence was surprisingly only awkward for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said suddenly. Katara looked surprised. "He isn't my uncle-" "Not about that," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I ended things with you." She nodded slowly. "Oh." He met eyes with her. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. He pulled her into a hug, squishing her in his embrace. She smield; she loved the way he hugged. He didn't release her, but held her until he arms grew tired. "I need to go," Katara whispered. He nodded slowly, releasing her. She gave him a comforting smile, but Zuko ended the grin with a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he turned, and left. Katara merely stood there, her lips still tingling.

* * *

Author's Note: I would have made this longer, but I felt that this chapter should be Iroh's. There is no Smellerbee/Longshot or anything else, because they did not go to his funeral (Why would they lol) Please review.


	10. Finished

Katara knew she should be angry with him; First, for breaking up with her, and then kissing her not even a few weeks later. What was wrong with him? Did he like her or not? Then, he merely called her a 'friend' in his speech to the Nation. Was that all she was to him? A friend with 'benefits'? Next, he took away from the mourning of Iroh by kissing her.

But she wasn't; she had fallen head over heels in love with him once more, and could not make herself be angry with him.

Instead, she was happy. To everyone she saw, she presented an unusually cheerful personality, one that had not been Katara's since Zuko had broken up with her.

She started sparring with Ahia again, which she had avoided for a long time; It reminded her too much of Zuko sparring with her.

If I were to ask you what you think of when I say the words water and fire, you might think of the eternal struggle between the two; Does water put the fire out, or does the fire dissolve the water? Perhaps you would instead think of bending, in which Fire and Water use completely different techniques. But, if I were to ask Katara what she thought of when I said the words 'fire and water', her first response would be 'love', or perhaps just the name Zuko.

For weeks, she had hated him; she had wished he was dead and gone. All it took was one kiss to change her mind.

* * *

Zuko swore to himself the reason he had kissed her was because he was sad, and could not help it. But deep down, he knew he was in love with the Waterbender who had threatened to kill him years ago when he swore he had switched sides.

He knew he should not have kissed her, but in that moment, looking at her blue eyes, he could no longer pretend that he did not love her more then he did his Nation.

As their kiss ended, he felt he had stabbed her; she would hate him even more now that he had shown his feelings after breaking her heart. He turned and left without a word, afraid of hurting her even more.

When he peaked over his shoulder and looked back at her, she was standing there, speechless.

He should not have left her standing there, or so he thought.

With a heavy heart, he pulled himself out of bed the next morning, a feeling of guilt and dread sweeping over him with his first breath to the morning light.

He felt angry with himself; He tried to convince himself he did not love her, and that he had kissed her only so that he could get her to tell him what she was hiding about the fight in the hallway a few days before.

As hard as tried to convince himself it was not his fault or that it was for the greater good, he only grew angrier with himself.

* * *

Sokka looked at his friend behind the counter, who was growing annoyed with the persistent customer before him. "I will pay thirty silver, and that is it!" Maki frowned. "I told you thirty TIMES now, I will accept seventy five and nothing left. If all you have is fifteen silver, go buy yourself a hammer and knock some sense into that empty head of yours." The man frowned, slamming the sword onto the counter. "Fine!" He cried, turning away. He walked from the store, the door crashing shut behind him. Sokka frowned at his friend.

"Are you alright?" Maki glanced at him. "What do you mean?" He said oddly, tossing the sword angrily towards its case. It clattered to the floor, but he didn't bother to pick it up. "I don't know," Sokka replied quietly. "You just seem... angry today." Maki rolled his eyes. "I wonder why someone like me would be angry on such a day." He frowned. "What are you talking about?" Maki glared at him. "Don't play dumb with me! I heard about you and your 'Tea Shop.' That is awful manly; quitting your job at a sword shop to go own a Tea Shop." Sokka was shocked.

"I haven't quit this job! I love it here!" Maki rolled his eyes. "It's all over town; Iroh's great tea shop is opening back up with Sokka as the boss." He frowned. "Actually, I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to open it back up, or if I'm going to quit this job..." Maki laughed sarcastically. "We all know what you are going to pick! You get a better income there, you get to run it with no one bossing you around, it already has a great reputation so you will have customers no matter what..."

Sokka frowned. "Why does it matter which job I choose?" Maki laughed loudly. "This store was in the dumps before you got here; It was closing the week after I hired you. But somehow, you managed to save the shop. This store is doomed without you. If you quit, I'm jobless and homeless." Sokka did not reply, but continued organizing the different types of axes they had lined up against the wall silently.

Maki walked up and switched the sign on the door to closed, and went into the back room without a word to Sokka. He frowned at the door to the back room after Maki had shut it, but did not leave. He finished organizing the axes as he thought. Maki had some great points; the job at the Tea Shop would be amazing. But, he did not want to leave his friend homeless and jobless. Then again, was Maki really his friend after the anger he showed all day?

* * *

Jet took a deep breath. "I'm leaving." Smellerbee frowned. "Jet, you only got here two days ago! You can't leave!" Longshot threw him a sad look, but did not speak. "I'm going to find Katara," he said quietly. "I'm going to Ba Sing Se." Smellerbee sighed. "I can't let you leave. It's been a year since we saw you Jet, I don't want you to go." He nodded slowly, but did not reply at first. "I'm going to Ba Sing Se to find Katara," he repeated at last. Smellerbee sighed. "Is there anything we can do to stop you?"

"No," he said firmly. "I didn't think so," she replied softly. "Then I should tell you, Katara isn't in Ba Sing Se anymore." Jet frowned. "She isn't?" He shook his head. "She is in a Fire Nation Colony about forty miles away from Ba Sing Se. That is where Fire Lord Zuko established a new city, and a new palace. The Earth King just welcomed him without question," she muttered. Jet frowned. "Then I'm going to the palace to see Katara." Longshot frowned, but still did not reply.

Smellerbee sighed. "I can't go with you." Jet nodded. "I know. Stay here with the other Fighters." Smellerbee stood and gave him a quick hug. Then, she just left the room, afraid to cry in front of Jet. Longshot frowned again. "What?" Jet asked, not expecting an answer. Longshot turned, and followed Smellerbee from the room, leaving Jet alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note: Jet's part is very small, I know. He will not be in the next chapter or two, because he is going to be travelling to see Katara ;D

Review, please :D Criticize, but don't hate! lol =)


	11. Renewed

Sokka yawned. That morning was the kind of morning that seemed to lull you back to sleep beneath your sheets. Unfortunately, Sokka had a job. At the thought of working, the tea shop seemed to be the correct answer, not the weapon's shop. He shook the thought from his head, slipping his newly cleaned clothing on. He stepped into his boots, and slipped on a thin jacket; it was very rainy and chilly outside, and he did not want to get ill. He stepped from his home, another yawn escaping his lips as he shut the door.

He began to walk down the street towards Maki's shop, when he spotted Iroh's Tea Shop down the street; _The Jasmine Dragon_, the words read. He grinned to himself. He still had time... He took a few steps towards the store when he realized the man and woman at the bottom of the staircase leading up to the shop. "Well, if only I had..." he heard the man say, that rest of his words a blur. Sokka took a few steps closer, pretending to study the flowers in the grass while eavesdropping. "Yes," he heard the woman say. "Or a pet store." The man hesitated. "Then we would have to feed the animals, and that would cost too much." "Good point. I liked your idea better." "Which one? I had plenty of good ideas." The woman laughed.

"An inferno." The man grinned. "We could make millions." The woman nodded. "I have to get going; Johinu is waiting at home. Tomorrow we will speak to the Realtor." The man nodded, looking up at the tea shop. "It has so much potential; that fat old man was unwise to keep it a a Tea Shop during his leadership." The woman smiled, before turning and leaving.

Sokka looked up at the beautiful Tea Shop. Why would someone want to turn it into a place to burn trash? He frowned, before walking up to the front steps. He knocked on the doors, but obviously no one came to answer it. He looked around; nobody was watching him. He puleld out his pocket knife, opening the door and shutting it quickly behind himself as he slipped beyond into the shop. He looked around; it was dark within. The windows were boarded up, and no candle's were lit. He frowned. Iroh would never approve of the damper on his shop. He searched the shelves of the counter, finally finding a spark rock. He lit several candles, small beacons of light scattered throughout the Jasmine Dragon.

Sokka frowned. There was still something different about the shop. With a step forward. he realized the beautifully ornate rug that had once ran down the center of the shop was missing. He sighed, looking around the room. Rolled up in the corner of the room was the rug. He carried it to the front doors, and then unrolled it to form a walkway down the rows of tables. At the thought of the tables, he noticed the chairs were laying upside down upon them. He groaned aloud, standing to set them down on the floor as though someone was going to walk in and sit down in them at any moment.

He grinned at the finished product, but it just didn't feel right. His smile faded as he noticed the candles had been dimming. He quickly brought out new candles, and the room was bright once more; the sudden light revealed dust floating everywhere, stirred up by Sokka's cleaning. The floor had a layer of dust over it, and the walls were graying from it as well. He frowned. That place needed some deep cleaning. He opened the back room and searched for something to clean it with, but to no avail. He finally decided to use a dish towel and rain water to clean the place. Using his resourceful abilities, he formed a funnel and a bowl out of paper and tea pots.

He set it outside, and left it to fill up with the rain from the sky as he walked back inside. As he waited for water, he went inside to put a fire beneath the burners in the back room. After several failed attempts, soon a thriving flame burned beneath the burner. He went back outside and picked up the pot; it was nearly filled. He poured some of the water into a tea cup, and used the tea cup's water to wash the grime from the walls. They became the beautiful golden-tan they had been before. The rest of the water he put in a pot on the stove to make some tea with the recipe he had found wedged in the cracks of a shelf in the back room. He set the pot back outside, hoping for more water.

As he waited, he searched for more recipes in the most unlikely of places, but to no avail. It didn't matter; Iroh had left him his recipes, so Sokka would know what they all were soon, if he accepted the shop officially. Finally, he had enough water to mop. Well, it wasnt' technically mopping, because he had to use a dish towel, but it lightened the floor's color considerably. _Katara would be proud,_ he thought to himself with a smile as the floor shined beneath the candles.

He sighed to himself, the place almost as beautiful as it had once been. The curtains that had once covered the windows instead of the wooden boards were nowhere to be found, but it had definitely lightened up a lot. Suddenly, he laughed. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He said quietly to himself. A few steps to the wall and he began to tear the boards off the windows. When he had finished, the shop looked exactly as it had before Iroh had left; all it was missing was Iroh himself.

He smiled, putting out the burners and turning on his heel to leave. As he looked at the front doors, he grew angry; the sign that had once stood above the door had been torn down. Sokka was furious, but he had to leave. That would be his excuse to come tomorrow; he had to find the sign. He shut the door silently behind him, nobody seeing him in or out. He looked up at the sky and his heart began to race; the clouds were gone, and it was no longer raining. It was then he noticed how low the sun had dipped in the sky.

_Did I really spend the entire day in that shop? How did I not notice the time passing?_

He sprinted to Maki's shop, but his friend already had the 'closed' sign pressed against the glass; the lights were off, and there was no people within.

_I really spent the entire day in that shop. I did not notice the time passing._

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath, his fist in a ball before her door; should he knock, or walk away? He was about to turn away when he heard the door knob wiggle. Consequently, the door swung open to reveal Katara. She smiled softly. "Hey," she said quietly. "Oh, hello," Zuko replied, trying to seem formal and professional. "Can I ask you a question?" Katara nodded. "Sure, anything." "What can you tell me about the fight that broke out in the hallway the other day?" Katara's face flushed. "What are you talking about? I never saw anything." Zuko frowned. "I'm not stupid, I'm really not. I just want you to tell me."

Katara frowned. "Why is it such a big deal?" Zuko's expression softened. "I don't want this place to be dangerous to anyone." Katara rolled her eyes slightly. "Trust me, they aren't a danger to anybody." Zuko smirked. "So you do know something." "Maybe," she replied, mimicking his smirk. "But you will have to bribe me to get me to tell you." Zuko frowned. "Well, what do you want?" She pretended to think for a moment. "Maybe... a second kiss?" She started to lean in slowly, but Zuko took a step back. "Sorry, I don't kiss my friends unless I like them." Katara replied quietly, "Oh." An awkward silence came over them.

Finally, Zuko spoke. "So... are you going to tell me or not?" Katara rolled her eyes, putting all her weight on one foot, and her hand on her protruding hip. "Sorry, I don't tell secrets to people who can't decide whether they kiss their friends when they like them." she slammed the door in his face, causing him to stumble several feet back.

_What a jerk! I hate him... No I don't. I'm just angry. I'll get over him when I see Jet... that is, when I find him._

_What a woman! Do I love her? ...Yes, I do. I'm just dreaming, maybe. Maybe, I'll get over her... that is, now that she hates me again._

* * *

**Author's Note: Overall, not a big fan of this chapter. Please review. :]**


	12. Visited

Sokka rubbed his eyes, sleep still floating behind his eyelashes. "Wake up," he heard a voice say quietly. "Come on, I can't stay here long." Sokka groaned. "Five more minutes." He began to roll over when there was a sudden downpour of ice cold water on his chest. He screamed, his eyes opening wide. He jerked away, sitting up quickly. "Finally!" He looked towards the voice to see Katara, his sister, standing beside his bed. "Katara!" He smiled and stood, giving her a hug.

In their childhood years, they had been so close they could've said best friends. As they matured, they went their seperate. He moved into Ba Sing Se to get a fresh start, and Katara moved into the Palace to be closer to Zuko; they rarely saw one another anymore. The last time he had seen his sister had been at the funeral.

Katara pulled away, smiling. "I haven't seen you in a while, eh?" Sokka laughed. "It's only been about a week." Katara shrugged. "That is still a while." Sokka grinned suddenly. "I have to show you something." Katara did not return the smile. "What is it?" He smirked. "I redid Iroh's tea shop." Katara smiled. "They gave you a key?" Sokka shook his head. "I broke in." Katara punched his arm. "What was that for?!" She groaned at his stupidity. "If someone saw you, you would never LEGALLY be allowed in again." Sokka shrugged. "Ok, does this look like the face of a guy who actually cares?

"Well, I still want to show you the shop. I cleaned it all day yesterday and fixed everything that was broken, and-" Katara smiled. "So you are accepting the job?" He shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure I want to leave my other job." "Well why not?" He shook his head. "I really like it there, but I think I'll like the tea shop more. Then again, I'm leaving my best friend to fend for himself." Katara didn't smile. "Well what are you going to do?" Sokka shrugged. "What can I do?"

Katara suddenly took a deep breath. "I need to ask for your help." Sokka looked up from his stare at the floor. "Anything." She let out a breath before breathing back in slowly. "I received word that Jet is alive." Sokka groaned. "Not that jerk face again! Don't tell me he raised from the dead using the power of the demons we all know he is posessed with?" Katara giggled, despite the rude insult. "Stop it. He didn't actually die; he was taken prisoner by the Dai Li, and then escaped from prison. He told a man to pass the message on that he was looking for me." Sokka cried out. "No! You are not dating that two-faced liar again."

Katara frowned. "Well, too bad for you I run my own life." He rolled his eyes from his spot on the bed. "Why did you actually come here? To annoy me or did you actually want something?" Katara sighed. "I need you to come with me." Sokka started laughing, the volume increasing with every HA. "you don't..." he interupted himself with his own laughter. "You don't... actually think that... I would... go looking... for him with.... you?!" He laughed harder, but suddenly stopped, growing seriously. "I'm not going to help you get together with Jet; I hate him more then you did before you fogave him."

Katara huffed. "Fine! Then I'm going into the forest by myself." Sokka put both of his feet on the floor. "No, you aren't. I can't actually let you travel out into the woods at night by yourself." "I'm old enough." "You're seventeen." "That is old enough." Sokka rolled his eyes. "You don't even wash your own laundry." Katara cried, "That is because there are servants who do it for me!" Sokka laughed, holding his hands up in retreat at Katara's crazed look. "Alright then, go without me... but will you take Toph with you? I'd feel a lot better about this whole situation if she went with you."

Katara hesitated. "Fine, but I wanted you to go with me. You are really good at tracking." Sokka slicked his hair back with his hand. "I know I am." Katara laughed. " I'm leaving today before the sun rises and th-" Sokka made a strange squeek. "What was that," Katara asked. "The sun hasn't rose yet?!" She smiled. "No it has not." Sokka poked her arm roughly. "I hope your happy."

* * *

Ki Huna stared up at the tree tops from her place in the grass. She felt footsteps in the air, but recognized the steps as Longshot's so she did not attack him. "Hey," she said quietly. He sat down beside her silently. "What is it?" He looked at her but said nothing. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head slowly. "Do you have news?" He shook his head faster, sure of his answer. "Is it about Smellerbee?" He nodded slowly. "Is she okay?" He began to nod, but instead shrugged. "You don't know. Well, is she sad?" He shook his head. "Are you sad?" He nodded slowly. "Did you guys break up?" He shook his head. "Do you think you might?" He nodded slowly, as though not wanting to answer.

She frowned. "Why?" He met her eye, and she immediately understood. "Jet." He nodded. The look in his eyes was enough to tell her everything. "Well, she really likes you, I'm sure-" Longshot rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're meant to be together-" He rolled his eyes once more. Ki Huna sighed. "Can you just say something for once?" To her surprise, he did. "I love her; but, I think she is slipping away." At his words, Smellerbee came walking into the grass land. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Ki Huna lied smoothly, "Trying to get Longshot to tell me what his favorite food is."

Smellerbee smiled. "It's sushi." Longshot nodded with a smile as Smellerbee sat down beside him. Ki Huna stood and left; if they broke up or started kissing, she didn't want to be there; she knew one of the two was inevitable.

* * *

Author's Note: Jet is travelling, he isn't in this chapter. Zuko is by himself, and it is very hard to write a story about someone who is just sleeping and ruling a nation. So here ya go; review, or the story can't get better!


	13. Advised

Katara opened the familiar door to Toph's home without a knock. "Toph," She said into the darkness of the room beyond; The sun had not risen yet, but Toph never had a reason to light candles anyways. If anything, the pitch black air of the house kept away thieves; Toph could see them, but they could not see her. The blackness replied only with silence.

Katara smiled to herself; Toph was a very light sleeper usually. "Toph!" She said a little louder, a snort rising from the darkness before her. Katara slammed her foot onto the ground, and the Earthbender awoke with a gasp. Suddenly, Katara's feet were in stone. "Sugar Queen!" Toph said, suddenly realizing who the intruder was. The stone around Katara's feet dissapeared as she was embraced by the young girl. "Where in the heck did you come from!" Katara giggled.

"Well, I actually came from Sokka's house. Do you have some spark rocks or anything?" Toph nodded, although Katara could not see it through the darkness. Toph funbled through a cabinet, things falling out onto the floor in her search. She finally returned to Katara with the rocks in her hands. Katara, having found a useless candle sitting on a dusty table, created a spark that led to the eventual flicker of light on the wick. "So how have you been?" Katara asked softly.

Toph shrugged, a movement Katara could see in the dim lighting of the candle. "Pretty good. The funeral was..." But she never finished, merely shrugging at the end of her statement. Katara nodded, understanding the lack of words. "What time is it?" Toph said, filling the awkward silence that had grown between them. Katara shrugged. "About an hour or two before sunrise." Toph gawked. "Why such an early visit?" Katara hesitated. "I didn't just come for a social visit-" "I would hope not," Toph said. "Or else something is very wrong with you." The waterbender giggled in reply. "I actually came asking for a favor."

Toph sighed. "Wait, let me guess. You want me to leave the comfort of my home and go running around the entire world with you." Katara shrugged. "In a way, I guess. But-" "I'm in." She frowned. "You don't even know what it is yet." Toph shrugged. "It doesn't matter; I just need to get out of this place! It's too quiet and... boring." Katara nodded slowly. "I see. Well, I heard news that Jet is still alive." Toph frowned. "The one that helped us find Appa?" Katara nodded slowly. "Yes.

"I want to find him; If he is still alive, I need to make ammends." Toph shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I'll travel all around the world looking for some psychotic ex-boyfriend that tried to flood an entire village and then was brainwashed and attacked the Avatar. Sure thing! What are friends for, right?" Katara giggled. "Thank you so much, Toph." Toph smirked in reply.

Nearly an hour later, after the sun had peaked over the tops of the trees in teh distance. Toph had everything she needed packed into a smal bag. "Did you remember your spare clothes? Tooth brush? Comb? Sandals?" Toph rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you mom." Katara smiled, but did reply.

The two girls locked up the house behind them, and were soon slipping behind the line of trees that guarded the forest within. They skimmed the edge of the forest for a few minutes before Katara broke the quiet. "I heard from a servant that Jet was seen at a dock about 45 miles away." Toph nodded. "So we aren't traversing the entire world?" Katara shook her head with a smile.

Not even 15 miles away lay Jet, sleeping silently away in a tree.

* * *

Ki Huna stared at me. "It is red?" Longshot shook his head, skimming through his bag once more. "Is it a weapon?" Longshot shrugged. "It could be?" He nodded. She thought for a moment. "Is it sharp?" He nodded. "A knife?" He nodded once more with a smile. "Is it the one you used to cut the bark off the tree this morning?" He nodded, looking up at her. "Oh. I ran out of the bark, and so Smellerbee took it so that she could go cut more for me." Longshot nodded, sitting down. He met her eye, as though wanting to say something. "It'll be a few hours before she's back," she replied quietly. Longshot nodded.

Longshot would never say it out loud, but lately the silence with Smellerbee had not been comfortable; in fact, it had bee increasingly awkward. But, sitting beside Ki Huna on the side of his bed was comfortable. She was like his sister; they were the best of friends, even when they were fighting they could not hate each other or stay angry for long.

He looked out the window in the side of the treehouse; The apartment in Ba Sing Se was still locked up, the letter Jet had left nearly two years before still locked up in the dresser where he had left it so many moons ago. Ki Huna pulled him from his thoughts suddenly. "I think Smellerbee loves you too. I think it will all work out." Longshot gave her a smile. She returned it softly. "You guys have known each other for 4 years-" He interupted by holding up five fingers on his right hand. Ki Huna smiled again. "Okay five years; Smellerbee isn't the type of girl to date you for the majority of the time she has known you, and not love you."

Longshot did not reply for moment, but after a brief moment of silence kissed her forehead. She smirked. "I know, I'm smart." Longshot grinned, as though teasing her. Ki Huna giggled, but did not reply. The silence between seemed like a blanket, warm and cozy. Before long, Ki Huna once more broke the silence. "I think we need to spar."

Longshot smirked, rising from the bed. He picked up his bow and arrow, leading her into the field a few hundred feet from the Tree House. She smirked, pulling out two of the many Sai she had hidden in the folds and pockets of her clothing.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay! I seem to have misplaced my inspiration.

Please Review!


	14. Lost

Toph touched the ground. "Not a person in sight," she replied to Katara. She finally stepped out onto the grass that was blowing softly in the wind. Toph smiled. "I can feel it. It is almost like... a empty space in what I see." Katara frowned. "What are you talking about?" "The Ocean. I can feel where the vibrations dissapear, and I can't see anything beyond it. It's water." Katara smiled, but did not reply.

After a moment of silence and walking in the direction towards the Ocean's dock, Toph stopped. "I can feel someone. Coming at us from the trees." She bent a hole in the ground, the two girls falling beneath the rim of the shallow pit. She bent Earth over the hole so that they were compeltely concealed, except for a small peep hole so that Katara could see out. She began to hear the footsteps coming closer, and then she could see a figure standing not but 15 feet from the hiding place. "I can hear you breathing," the voice growled at them. "Toph!" Katara hissed. "Let me out!"

Confused, Toph bent back the covering on them. Katara scrambled from the hole. "Katara!" The voice cried, surprised. "Jet!" The boy immediately pulled her into a tight hug; she buried her face into his shoulder. He took a deep breath. "You're alive!" She whispered. Jet smiled into her hair. "And so are you." Katara smiled back. "I missed you; I was so sad after you died. I mean, after we all thought you died." Jet grinned.

Toph, feeling like a third wheel, said loudly, "Just kiss her for Heaven's sake!" Jet smiled; Katara did as well. A moment later, his lips were gently against hers. Toph groaned. "I was kidding..." They did not step apart; instead, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. Toph rolled her eyes, stomping off from the kissing two.

Jet smiled against her lips leaning away for a breath before kissing her jaw. Katara smiled at Jet's next words as he pulled her into another hug; "I missed you more then you can ever know; I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you, and everything I have ever said." Her smile lingered for several seconds. "It's okay." He kissed her again. He smiled, leaning his chin on her hair.

"What do I do now that I have found you?" Jet said quietly. Katara smiled. "You can stay in the Palace-" JEt frowned. "A Fire Nation Palace?" Katara shook her head. "Not really. It is in a 'colony' that Zuko is rebuilding." He smiled. "Are you staying in the palace?" She giggled lightly. "Yes, I am."

"Then I wouldn't mind a few nights in the Palace with you."

* * *

Sokka climbed out of bed a few hours after Katara had woken him up. He yawned before slipping into a fresh pair of clothes. He ran a comb through his hair before giving up on the tangles. He slipped into his boots, grabbing a Bananura on his way out. He pulled out the stem of the juicy fruit, and took a bite of it. It was very tangy, like orange in the morning.

He opened the door to the shop, taking a few steps in before noticing how haggard his boss looked. "Maki," Sokka said, walking up to the counter. "Are you alright?" Maki stared at his hands. "I'm fine. Please get to work." Sokka found it suspicious that his friend had been. "What would you like me to do?" Maki did not break his gaze at his palms. "I don't even care anymore. Just work. Or quit. I don't know what to tell you anymore." Sokka raised an eyebrow. "What?" Maki's eyes shifted to Sokka's eyes. He wish they hadn't; they were full of a hatred. Or perhaps it was not hatred, but sorrow, or regret. "You need to decide between here and the Tea Shop. You can't ditch your job to go clean the Tea Shop, and you can't leave the Tea Shop sitting there to work here. Pick one."

Sokka frowned. "Why can't I choose both?"

"Because you aren't two people."

"But I don't actually have to work there, I just have to hire people, and give the employees the recipes."

"It doesn't work like that. Being Boss means being one-hundred percent dedicated. You need to make a decision before I choose for you and I fire you."

Sokka turned away, pretending to busy himself by organizing the swords that were already in perfect order.

He knew he had lost a friend.

* * *

Smellerbee coughed to break the definite silence that stretched between them.

Longshot stared out the window at the passing clouds.

Smellerbee twirled her short hair around her finger.

Longshot stared at the ceiling.

Smellerbee twirled her fork on her empty plate.

Longshot stared at his hands.

Smellerbee glanced at Longshot, but it just confused her even more.

Longshot stared at the floor.

Smellerbee ran her finger down her necklace.

Longshot glanced at her necklace she was caressing.

Jet had given it to her for her birthday last year.

Smellerbee was not wearing the necklace Longshot had gotten her.

Longshot noticed.

* * *

Author's Note: Drama, Love, and Loss all in one chapter. I'd say I'm proud! Review, please!


	15. Hurt

Sokka frowned at the large tea shop before him; the green walls towered around the closed wooden doors. Maki leaned against the doorway. "What is the point of this?" Sokka did not look at him. "To show you my idea. It's a pretty good one." Eyes rolled at his words. "It better be; the shop is closed, which means I ain't making no money." Sokka rolled his eyes in return.

When Sokka had finally got the key he had received from the Realtors to unlock the door, he stumbled in as it swung open. It still smelled clean from Sokka's deep cleaning. The light pouring in from the windows was enough to reveal the stunning beauty of such a simple but gorgeous tea shop. "What is the point of this?" Maki repeated. "What if... Well..." He grabbed the end of Maki's shirt and dragged him to the back room. "Maki," he said quietly, "I am quitting my job at the weapon's shop-" "I figured that," Maki said angrily, ready to leave. "-But I want to hire you here."

Maki stopped in his tracks. "Why would I accept this offer?" Maki said finally. "You're pay would be better, you would work less hours, you would-" Maki spun on his heel and glared straight at Sokka. "Why would I want to work for YOU? I'm the boss, and you work for me. Why should I make it the other way around?" Sokka frowned. "Well, I think that less hours and more pay is worth it." "Think? Let me tell you something, Sokka-" "No, Maki, I don't have to listen to you anymore, I already quit. You couldn't run that shop with out me; it was bankrupt when you hired me. It was me who saved you and your run down shop. If we worked here instead with ME in charge, it would not go bankrupt."

Maki glared at him. "You think you can run this shop better then I run mine?" "Think? I know." Maki had his face mere inches from Sokka's. "You will never see the day I work for you, Sokka." Sokka glared into Maki's eyes. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "Then get out of my shop." Maki shoved Sokka's shoulders, forcing him back a few feet. "I'm already gone." True to his words, Maki turned on his heel and left.

Sokka took a few deep breaths. It had been very hard to resist punching Maki in the face.

* * *

Katara, Jet, and Toph walked quickly back in the direction of Zuko's make shift palace. Katara wondered to herself how Zuko would react when he discovered that Katara had searched out a man who probably still hated the Fire Nation, and was bringing him right into the heart of the new cities. She said none of it aloud.

Jet finally spoke up, "So how have you been since I have been gone?" Katara grinned. "I've been alright, but I'm much better now. HOw have you been?" Their hands were intertwined, floating in the air between them. "It was terrible. I was so outnumbered, I couldn't even protect myself or resist the beatings." Katara frowned. "But I never forgot my love for you." Her frown faded into a small smile.

Toph groaned. "Thank heavens we are almost there. I can't take anymore of this." Katara giggled. "Of what?" Toph shook her head. "Never mind." Jet smirked as the edge of the forest came back into view. Although they had no reason to hide any longer, their habits of hiding amongst the trees during the war had not been broken yet.

They closed the distance between the trees and the town, the sound of birds chirping left behind. Katara easily led them through the maze of houses that twisted every which way, until they stood at the gates of the 'Palace'. The guards, recognizing Katara, let her and her friends through without a question.

Katara took a deep breath. "Zuko doesn't know you are coming," she finally admitted. "No?" Jet said suspiciously. "Should we tell him I have arrived?" She nodded slowly. Toph frowned. "Oh don't worry," she said sarcastically, "Just leave me standing here all alone." Katara ignored her, leading Jet up the staircase to Zuko's small library. She knocked on the door, but Zuko was already in the middle of opening it. Her hand slid awkwardly to her side.

"Zuko," she said sofly. "This is Jet. I was wondering if he could stay in the Palace for a few weeks-" zuko waved his hand in the air, his other hand holding a piece of parchment. "Yes, yes," he said distractedly. After a moment longer of reading he looked up. "Is this your newest boy toy?" Katara flushed, but Jet began laughing.

Zuko didn't smile or laugh either. "He can stay for a while, but any problems and he's gone." With those words, Zuko walked past them and down the hall. Katara smiled, looking at Jet. He shot her a crooked smile, wrapping his arms around her softly. "I love you," he whispered. She smiled, kissing his lips softly. "I love you too."

* * *

It made Longshot sad to think of the time he had spent dating Smellerbee. He loved her with his entire heart; but she was slipping away. He could feel the tension, the strings that had once kept them so close breaking, threatening to let Longshot fall. The moment Jet had arrived and Smellerbee had been so happy, he knew he was going to lose her.

Now, watching her sitting alone instead of beside him, he felt sad, like he was going to flip out. The worst part was, Smellerbee seemed ignorant to the obvious fact that Jet did not like her back. He was a player, and would never go further then friends with her. She would have her heart broken, and Longshot could do nothing to help her.

Ki Huna seemed all too eager to help, although there was no help available. It only made Longshot more depressed, realizing how hopeless the situation was.

Longshot stole another glance at Smellerbee, and Ki Huna smacked his leg.

"Don't look at her, don't let her know you want her to stay with you."

'Why?' His eyes seemed to say.

"Don't give her the satisfaction," Ki Huna said.

He 'forgot' her words when she looked away. He stole another glance at her. 'I love you,' his eyes said across the field.

Her eyes did not meet his.

* * *

Author's Note: It seems there is an impending fight and break up in the future. But also looooove. :P Please Review!


	16. Worked

Sokka spent hours every day repairing the shop; since Iroh had died, the store had become increasingly run down and dreary. By the time Sokka had finished with it, everything seemed to have a glow to it. Everything was clean and the stoe was ready to be opened. He had all of the recipes lined up in alphabetical order, and placed neatly in a box beside the tea pot. He had the tea leaves, sugar, milk, and various other items laid out beside the cups. The chairs were sitting beside the tables neatly, ready to be sat upon.

When Sokka finally opened the doors to the shop, the crowd that came was overwhelming.

Every seat in the Tea Shop was filled, and Sokka could not make the tea fast enough. Even when it took Sokka half hour to get the cup of tea to the proper table, there was a never a complaint. Instead, he received multiple congratulations for reopening the shop. When people began to order tea cakes near noon, he realized he had not yet considered food. He apologized for his lack of food, but no one seemed too upset.

At the end of the day, when the crowd had dispersed into the moonlight and only a few people sat in the shop, he turned off the burner, and turned the sign around to read 'closed'. Making tea was more exhausting then he had expected.

He shut and locked the door behind him, shaking the handle to be sure of it's safety. He was on his way home when he realized Maki's shop was closed, and looked as though it had been unoccupied all day. He frowned, but did not stop to peak inside.

When he arrived home, he fell onto the couch and immediately went into a deep sleep; he had enjoyed working the shop for a day, but he knew he needed some help.

* * *

Katara smirked into the mirror her hair curly around her face. The maids had done her hair especially beautiful that day, and had even put some makeup around her eyes.

She turned from her reflection at the knock on the door. She opened it and smiled at the person beyond. "Good morning beautiful," Jet said with a smirk. She smiled in return. "Good morning." She opened the door the rest of the way, and he walked in and sat down on the end of her bed. "What are we going to do today?" She smiled, slipping behind her dressing wall so she could change.

He stayed perched on the bed. "Well," she said, slipping out of her pajamas and into her dress. "We could go for a walk." Jet made a puking sound. "No, I've been walking for a week straight." She stepped out from behind the wall and left her pajamas on the floor. "Then what were you thinking?" He shrugged. "We could go to a club and go dancing." Katara returned the slight shrug. "Why not?" He smiled, looking down at the light blue dress she had adorned herself with. She could tell he was looking down where he should not be. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. He put his hands on her waist.

"That is the perfect dress for dancing," he said with a small smile.

A few minutes later, they were downstairs eating breakfast. As if on cue, Zuko walked in soon afterward. He sat down in his usual seat across from her and frowned. "Katara, do you really feel it necessary to show your boobs to everyone? Keep it in the bedroom." Jet frowned. "Jealous that their mine?" Zuko smirked. "They were mine last month, and trust me, I had everything else too-" Katara rolled her eyes. "Enough, they're mine!"

Jet looked about ready to chuck his knife over the table at Zuko.

* * *

Author's Note: No Longshot, Smellerbee, or Ki Huna in this chapter.

And no Maki.

Please review [:


	17. Fought

Katara stared at the floor awkwardly. Jet glared at Zuko from across the room. Zuko smirked like the devil.

"You are NOT going," Jet growled. Zuko grinned innocently. "Why ever not? Unless of course, you hold some deep hatred for firebenders still? How mature, you can handle anything this wild girl does in the bedroom, but you can't even deal with the fact that there is peace." Jet glared from under his hair that fell across his eyes. "You know what? Fine, you can go." He slammed the door shut behind him as he stormed from the room. Katara looked up at the firebender. "Why do you even want to go? You hate Jet." Zuko shrugged. "I like to dance," he lied through is teeth.

"Yeah right, you hate dancing," Katara retorted. She remembered the one time Zuko had invited her a ball; it was mostly political, but he thought he would invite her anyways. She ended up standing awkwardly beside him for three hours straight. He refused to dance, saying how much he hated to dance in front of people.

"People change," he replied with a smirk. Katara rolled her eyes as he left the room. She quickly fixed her make up in the mirror before following quickly. They walked down the hallway and into a large, nearly empty room. At one end was a large staircase that curved upward into seemingly never ending hallways. On the other end was a very large door, with 8 guards in front of it; it was clearly the front entrance.

Jet was already at the door, speaking to one of the guards when Zuko began to climb down the stairs; Katara was right behind him. With quick footsteps, Zuko was standing beside the guards. Jet glared at him. "They won't let us out," Jet mumbled, as though embarrassed that he could not convince the guards to let him leave.

Zuko smirked, turning towards the guards. "Let us out," he ordered. "And tell no one that I left the palace, do you understand?" The guards nodded, taking a few steps from the door. They bent fire into the holes in the door, unlocking it with heat. The doors slid apart, and the trio left the palace.

As soon as the sunlight washed across their faces, Jet intertwined his fingers with Katara's as though trying to prove that she was his. Zuko yawned. "Where are we going anyways?"

"To a club type of thing." Zuko raised an eyebrow. "They still have those around here? I thought those were old news." Jet rolled his eyes. "You would too." Zuko stopped walking and crossed his arms. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Jet took a few more steps before turning slightly to look over his shoulder. "Oh nothing, just that you think you are better then everyone else so you always feel the need to stay locked up in your palace instead of getting out and acting like a normal person."

Zuko laughed, as though trying to ignore the comment to prevent a fight from breaking out. Katara could tell he was steaming inside though. Jet smirked. "What, no come back?" Zuko shrugged. "No, I just want to drop it before I have to kick your butt." Jet let go of Katara's hand, and she could tell what was about to happen. "Jet..." she warned quietly.

"We aren't under 'protection of your guards' anymore, so if you want to fight you will have to use whatever skills you got." Zuko growled to him, "I'm not going to fight you." "Too scared?"

Suddenly, Jet was on fire.

His arms were burning and his legs were in flames. He screamed in fury at the sudden pain.

But, before Katara could put out the flames with water, Zuko tore the flames away with his bending. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "It was an accident!" Katara glared at him before pulling out her small canteen of healing water. she hovered the glowing, clear liquid over Jet's burnt shoulders, where the clothing had melted onto his skin.

Jet grimaced in pain. "Is that..." He grimaced once more. "All you got, Zuko?" The fire-bender ignored him, sitting down beside Katara. "Is he going to be okay?" Katara dropped the water and turned towards Zuko. "I don't know, Zuko, you tell me, you are the one with the temper, the one who just set my boyfriend on fire" Zuko stood and turned on his heel, leaving the scene before he got any more furious then he already was.

* * *

Toph knocked onto the door she had felt in front of her. A few moments later, Sokka opened it. "Toph," he said with a smile. She grinned in return. "Long time no see." She let herself into the house, Sokka closing the door behind her. "How have you been, Sokka?" He shrugged. "Not too good. I quit my job at the shop and-" "And opened up the tea shop. I went there yesterday, but you looked busy so I just left." She laughed.

"You should come by tomorrow," Sokka said with a smile. Toph shrugged. "Maybe I will. It felt like you needed some help, but I don't think I would be very good at pouring hot tea into such a small cup that close to a living person." She waved her hand in front of her face for emphasis.

Sokka smiled. "Well, you should still come and try the tea." "Sure," she replied with a smile. "Why not?"

He grinned, looking around his cluttered house. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She nodded. "You just read my mind," she replied.

He held the door open for her as they left the house and the mess behind them. Toph yawned. "It has been kind of sunny these lat two days," she commented. "It's strange. It's rainy season." Sokka nodded.

There was a brief silence that threatened to be awkward. Sokka broke it. "I'm really tired," he said quietly. "Maybe I should go home and sleep again."

Toph pouted. "Walk with me." Sokka smiled. "Alright, I won't leave you." She grinned. She wanted to reach over and hold hands with him, but knew that no matter how much she liked him, he probably did not want to hold her hand back. Sometimes he seemed to like her, but other times it seemed liked they were just best friends and would never be anything more.

Before long, they had reached the end of the trail they had formed over the years they had taken walks down the path. The familiar lake lay at the end, and Toph sat down like she usually did.

But then something out of the usual happened.

Sokka laid down behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back so her head lay on his chest. Toph had never noticed how hard his abs were until she was touching them.

Sokka smiled, but Toph couldn't see it. He could not see hers either.

"Toph, I need to tell you something."

He is going to tell me he loves me!

Or he is going to ask me out!

"What is it?"

Or maybe he will even ask me to marry him!

Or tell me he wants me to move in with him!

"You are my best friend."

Toph's stomach fell at his words. She had been hoping for so much more. "You are mine too," she said, holding back the tears she felt coming, although she did not know why they were.

Several moments of silence passed, the only sounds the fish slapping against the surface of the lake.

"I have to go," Toph said suddenly. Sokka frowned, sitting up. As he moved Toph felt his muscles tightened, and was reminded of how handsome Sokka really was. "Why?" He whined against the wind. Toph sat up as well. "I'm not feeling very well."

Sokka nodded understandingly, seeing her eyes that were suddenly red.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, standing. He stood as well, beginning to walk towards the path again. Toph kept up with him, working up the courage to grab his hand.

After a moment longer of silence, Toph decided that Sokka would never make the first move. She took a deep breath, slowly movingher hand towards his. After what seemed like far too long, Toph slid her fingers between his. Surprised by the sudden display of affection, Sokka looked at her and stopped walking. "Toph?" He said questioningly, but not taking his hand from hers. "Yeah?" He smiled. "Nothing," he said quietly, not walking but instead kissing her lightly on the forehead. She smiled, continuing to walk. He walked beside her silently.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, you have to wait for Longshot, Smellerbee, and Ki Huna because, frankly, I have lost inspiration!

Sorry for such a long wait, as well :(

Please review the new chapter!


	18. Betrayed

Zuko stared at his feet as Katara scrutinized him. "Did you think it would be funny?" "No," he replied. "I've told you five times already, it was an accident." Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." Annoyance shot through Zuko. "I could have actually fought him," he muttered angrily. "I could have killed if I had wanted to." Katara drew back her as though going to slap him. Zuko flinched before realizing she was reaching back to run a hand through her hair.

She laughed. "Jumpy," she said quietly.

A quiet awkwardness fell upon them, and Zuko sat down on the bench. The garden was indoors, in the green room, but it was very warm and humid inside. Katara loved it because she could feel how moist the air was; Zuko loved it because of how warm it was. Jet hated it, because it was both hot and wet.

After a few moments of silence, the outside of their legs touching softly, Zuko whispered, "Jet is a lucky guy. He better not ever hurt you." Katara looked up, but it took her a moment to realize what he was saying. "You are the one who broke up with me," she said quietly, as though afraid the flowers would hear her. "I know," he whispered back. "It was the greatest regret of my life so far. Worse then even chasing the Avatar." Katara smiled, her hand resting on his leg softly.

"Zuko?" She whispered. He didn't give her a chance to ask her question when he pressed his lips gently to hers. Her lips were cold, and his were warm; it felt good. Katara didn't pull away, wondering why she felt so alive when she kissed him, and like such a liar when she kissed Jet. He pulled away, but only for a moment. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again. Katara found herself unable to pull away, kissing him slowly, tentatively. He wrapped his arms around her waist ever so softly, and her arms slipped around his neck.

* * *

Jet ran a hand through his hair, pacing down the hallway. Maybe it wasn't Katara, or maybe it was a misunderstanding, or...

Maybe it was. Maybe Katara was actually cheating on him.

Jet growled under his breath, hating Zuko for making her cheat.

A few minutes after he saw them kiss, Katara left the greenroom with a huge grin. The moment she saw Jet, it faded. "Jet," she said, giving him a small smile. She ran up and hugged him tightly.

He didn't smile, but decided to ride the situation out. "Katara," he growled, a certain purr behind his voice he used only on her.

She gave him a soft kiss before holding his hand as they walked down the hallway. "I haven't seen you almost all day." Jet shrugged, leading her towards her bedroom. He had his ways of getting her back. "I missed you," he purred. She grinned as he caressed her fingers. "Oh really?" He grinned, opening her door for her. She paused before stepping in, a small smile on her lips. "Let me make it up to you," he said, wrapping his hands around her waist as Zuko had not moments before. She leaned backwards against the wall as Jet pressed his lips, and the rest of his body, against her ever so lightly.

As the housekeepers walked past their door moments later, several moans were heard, too loud to be merely from a kiss.

* * *

Sokka could not stop thinking about how strange Toph's hand had felt in his. Yue's hand had been soft and cold, their hands identical as they were laced together. Suki's hand had been softer and warmer than his, but not as warm as Zuko's may have been in Katara's.

Toph's hand was rough and warmer then his. He liked it.

The day after they held hands, Sokka stood pouring tea into her cup.

"How have you been," he asked with a smile. She grinned back. "Good, how about you?" He sat down across from her, despite the fact that so many people had empty tea cups in their hands. "Listen," he said, ignoring her question. "I like you."

Toph giggled, which was not usually something that she did. "Oh really?" "Yeah," he said smiling. "And, maybe, if you kinda like me back, I could take you to dinner tonight?" Toph nodded too quickly to be good for her neck. "Of course, I'd love to." He stood up and kissed her forehead. He walked away to continue pouring cups of tea.

Toph rubbed the back of her now sore neck. "Smooth," she muttered to herself. She reached down to pick up the tea and managed only to knock it over. Sokka quickly wiped it up, ignoring her apologies.

* * *

"Well..." Smellerbee began.

Ki Huna sat in a small group of Freedom Fighters not too far away, able to hear every word.

Longshot looked down at Smellerbee sadly, not wanting to hear the words she was going to say, but knowing he had to.

"I think I'm falling out of love with you," she said quietly, not looking at him. "It started out great. But... I feel differently now." Longshot nodded, expecting more. Instead of continuing, she turned and left. The moment she rounded the corner. Longshot kicked a hole in the wall. Ki Huna stood and quickly pulled him into a hug. He didn't cry as he hugged her back, but she did. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, as though it were her fault.

Longshot smiled softly, turning around. She jumped onto his back, and he gave her a piggy-back ride from the treehouse. She held onto his shoulders as he slid down the rope, and the two landed softly in the trees beneath.

She frowned. "I'm so sorry she did that to you." Longshot shrugged. Ki Huna did as well. Suddenly, he let go of her legs, causing her to slip from his back onto the ground. She stuck out her tongue as she sat onto the dirt. Longshot sat down beside her. "I'm in love with her," he commented randomly. Ki Huna smiled.

"I know."

* * *

Author's Note: Go ahead and say it: "FINALLY, AN UPDATE!"

Please review[:


	19. Shocked

Katara looked across the table at Zuko, who had some sort of sly grin on his face. Jet merely poked at the meal sitting on his plate. It had been over a week since Katara had cheated, and she still felt terribly. Neither boy seemed to notice her pain. In fact, Zuko seemed to enjoy knowing something Jet did not know.

Katara stood and stretched her back, yawning slightly. Jet stood as well, putting his hand into hers. "Are you tired?" He asked, as though he didn't know the answer. "Yes," she said blankly. "I didn't sleep much at all last night." He frowned. "I'm sorry, baby." She shrugged. "It's not your fault." He nodded. "I know."

Zuko yawned as well. "Well, I yawned too Jet, aren't you gonna ask me if I'm tired?" Jet rolled his eyes. "Are you tired, baby?" Zuko laughed, but did not reply. An awkward silence fell over them as Jet kissed her jawline softly. Zuko made a mental note of the annoyance in Katara's eyes.

Not even an hour after dinner that night, Katara found herself in the dining room of the palace again. Coincidentally, she passed Zuko in the hallway. "I want Jet gone," he said quietly. "I can't stand having him here." Katara glared at him, knowing he only wanted Katara to himself. "Fine then, me and Jet will move into an apartment." He frowned, walking away. Obviously, he had been expected something more. She had already decided to pretend she hated him again, as though nothing had happened.

Katara walked into the dining room, a servant walking up and bowing quickly. "A water and a strawberry pastry, please," she said quietly. The servant rushed out. Moments later, he reappeared with two pastries and a glass of water. "Thank you," she muttered, sitting down.

The servant bowed out of the room.

Katara picked up the pastry and took a bite; she had been craving the sweet goodness of the dessert since dinner. Before dinner, she had been craving something spicy. After eating her way through the first pastry bigger than her hand, she began to munch on the second one. She still was hungry after she finished that one too.

She stood and stretched, a servant rushing up to clean up her mess. Katara helped quickly, much to the servant's dismay. She just felt like cleaning.

Before long, Katara found herself walking down the hallways. It had been more than a month since she had last visited the secret village, because she had been too afraid to walk through the hallway. But, for some strange reason, she just wanted to go into the hidden room, as though it held something intriguing within. She had not spoken of the village to anyone, as she had promised, and she had tried to not even think about it. Zuko had stopped asking her questions as well, as though Jet's arrival had distracted him.

She found herself wandering down the hall that contained the door to the village. She bent the water to open the door, and slid silently into the darkness beyond. The door automatically shut itself behind her as it had the first time. Suddenly, she was like jello, sprawled limp across the floor.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice said quietly. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." She could feel her body again. "Why are you here again?" The voice said, the candles lighting up a little more. Katara thought for a moment, the dark figure of the woman in black robes a few feet in front of her. "I don't really know." The woman huffed. "Then how about you leave?"

"What if I don't want to leave?" The woman sighed. "Then I guess I won't make you."

They sat on the floor in a thick silence. "Have you remembered why you are here yet?" Katara didn't reply for several moments as though contemplating her words. "No," she replied simply. The woman scratched her leg, the sound oddly loud in the silent room.

Katara stared at the candle, the flame flickering upon it. She hardly noticed when the woman put the flame out with a bit of water. "You know, I can control water like you." Katara shrugged. "OK?" The woman smiled. "I can control whatever Qi you are putting off." Katara smiled back, obligation to grin taking over. "What if I don't put off any Qi?" She squeezed her eyes shut, as though that would stop her Qi.

The woman smirked. "Even if you stopped your own Qi, I would just take the excess you are giving off. Even though it has only been a day or two, he is still giving off the same amount as you, almost."

Katara's grin disappeared. "What are you talking about?"

"Your baby," the woman said with a smile.

Suddenly, Katara was dizzy.

* * *

Sokka looked out the window. It had been almost an hour since Toph's promised time of arrival. He felt like kicking the wall. He should have known she wouldn't show up. She thought the idea of dating Sokka was funny; she giggled. Toph never giggled. Obviously, leading Sokka on was a huge malicious joke to her.

He stood, looking at the scratches in the wooden table where Sokka had dug his fingernails into it. "Check," he whimpered, the man who had served him the soup handing him the bill. He noticed the look of uncertainty on the waiter's face. Sokka quickly pretended not to be angry.

The man took the money and walked away.

Sokka walked away as well. He slammed the front door to his house as he stormed into his living room. He stomped his way into his kitchen, tracking mud onto the floor all throughout the house. He reached into his fridge and grabbed the first cold bottle his hand could reach. An hour later his hand grabbed a second bottle, and then a third. The sun set that even, a pink hue scattered on the usually white clouds. Sokka didn't notice from his spot on the couch.

* * *

Toph could hardly breathe through the stench of the sack. It had been wrapped around her head and closed at the opening with a thick rope. The rope burned her skin when she turned. The perpetrators did not care. They only cared that the rope held the sack over her head. Her arms were frozen to her sides, and her legs were frozen together. Obviously, the people who had her so contained were waterbenders; and they did not want her out.

Toph tried to pull her arms from their awkward position against her ribs, but the ice merely creaked under the pressure, and the ropes ripped her skin. She stopped moving, deciding to listen in on whatever she could.

After a few brief moments of complete silence, she heard a distant voice. He was speaking a language she had never heard before. After a brief pause, a woman replied. The tone of her voice was worried or angry, Toph wasn't sure. Before long, she heard a door open and slam. She held her breath against the silence.

Suddenly, two rather large hands were around her waist, only of the only parts of her body that wasn't frozen. Then the hands let go and Toph limply collapsed onto what felt like a shoulder. She wiggled slightly, only to receive a smack across her cheek and several angry words she did not understand. She lay still.

Before very long at all, the suffocating bag from taken off her head. She sucked in what she had expected to be a fresh breath, but the air was filthy. She still couldn't see anything thanks to the ice around her limbs, but she felt wood beneath her when the man tossed her down. He said something in a different language to her, but Toph did not understand.

"Me no speak-y your language," she replied. That earned a smack across her face. The man said, "You speak Earth Kingdom words?" Toph nodded, "That's more like it." "Fine. You know why you here?" Toph shook her head. "You haven't told me." "Yes." Toph paused. "Yes what?" "Yes I have tell you." "Not in my language you haven't." The man groaned in annoyance.

"You are close friend to last avatar?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yeahh, I never update anymore =/

Review!


	20. Informed

Katara walked down the hall with a strange expression on her face. What if the woman was lying? What if Katara was just naive? Or what if she was telling the truth? What would she tell Jet?

"Katara?"

She must have jumped four feet in the air because the voice started to laugh. She whipped around the see Jet. "Hey Jet," she said smiling. "Are you alright?" He asked without a smile. "I'm fine, why?" She lied. He shrugged. "You just seemed awful jumpy."

Katara gave him a forced smile as he reached for her hand. It took her a moment to put her fingers between his as they walked. He didn't seem to notice the hesitation. "After dinner you kind of disappeared," he mumbled. "Is everything all right?" Katara shrugged. "Absolutely," she lied. He did not seem to believe her.

They started to walk towards Jet's room, but Katara wished they would head outside instead. She felt a feeling rush through her like fear, but she did not know why. Perhaps it was the fact that soon she would have to tell Jet.

_Tell Jet._

What would his reaction be?

She tried not to think about it as Jet rambled on about his swords. Katara had learned to block him out and let him talk; he talked more then even Aang used to.

Aang. Oh how she missed her first love.

After he ended things with her ("Katara, I... I can't handle a girlfriend anymore. I need to focus on my duties as the avatar."), Katara could not stand to walk past anything that reminded her of him.

"And then I told him I wanted to kill him," she distantly heard Jet say. "Kill who?" she asked. "Haven't you been listening for the past ten minutes?" He asked, looking at her strangely. "Zuko." Katara rolled her eyes. _Boys will be boys..._

Jet opened the door for her, shutting it behind her.

"So anyways, I threatened to throw my knife over the table, and then he-" Katara stopped him. "I'm pregnant."

He paused, giving her a strange look. "What?" Katara couldn't stand to meet his eyes. "Pregnant." "I don't..." He shook his head. "I don't... understand?" He didn't look away from her, even when she looked across the room instead of at him. "I have a flipping baby in me, Jet."

All of a sudden, she heard his bed room door slam as he left the room.

* * *

Toph looked blankly ahead, as always. She did not answer. The man she could not see smacked her in the head. "You close friend to Avatar?" The man asked once more, a little more forcefully. "No," Toph lied. "I don't know the Avatar. Are you crazy? He was too famous for a little blind girl like me." This received a bash in the head once more. "No lie to me, child. Answer with a truth. Where is the new Avatar?" Toph lashed out to punch whoever it was that kept hitting her, but only managed to get punched in the stomach. "Answer the question, you little banana!" Toph would have laughed at the man's translation had she not been crying. Not only did her head hurt, now the wind was knocked out of her. "Aang died," she said through her gasps for air. The man punched- or perhaps kicked- her once more in the ribs. "We know!" He shouted. "Who is the new avatar?"

Toph wished she could grasp her stomach, but her hands were still frozen to her sides. "I don't know!" The man grabbed her hair and lifted her off the ground. That would be rather painful, but she also had the extra weight of the ice around her limbs. She screamed like never before when the man began to shake her. "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" She screamed until the man threw her onto the floor. "Worthless dog!" He screamed back.

Toph heard him shuffle his feet away from her before saying something in another language. A few more motions of feet. A hand around her waist. An instant headache, and then a blacker black than what she usually saw. She was out cold.

When she woke up, she was completely frozen against a wall; she could feel that the wall was wooden with the front of her hands, which her facing away from the ice that surrounded her. The ice was preferable to the splinters. She tried to feel where she was, but sight, ice, and wood were not her area of expertise.

She wiggled, but only her neck moved. The rest of her body stayed in a solid position. "Hello?" She called into the unknown. "Hello," replied a woman's voice. Her voice was slow and quiet, like a hiss. "Who are you?" Toph asked. "You don't need to know," she heard. "Now Toph, tell me, do you like your position right now between the wood and the ice?"

"Yes of course, it is oh so comfortable," Toph replied sarcastically. She felt several slaps across her face with cold hands. Her face burned, but she got chills from the low temperature of her fingers. "Toph, this can all be over in a second if you would just give me one little answer." Toph rolled her eyes behind her closed eye lids. "What's the question?" She asked, although she already knew. "Where is the new Avatar?" Toph's stomach growled against the ice. "I don't know. I didn't even know the last Avatar, why are you asking me?"

The cold hands slapped her several more times, harder than before.

* * *

Sokka had a pounding headache; his stomach hurt terribly. When he had woken up that morning, his first task was to clean up the piles of barf that littered the floor.

Sokka walked past Toph's house several times before knocking on the door. There was no answer. Sokka's anger grew further, so he banged upon the door as if that would make it easier for Toph to hear. He knocked again to no avail. He frowned, pressing his ear against the door. Nothing. He tried to turn the handle, and the door opened. It had been unlocked. He poked his head in. "Toph?" There was no answer to his call. He took a step inside and lit a candle. The sight beyond was terrible; there was stuff strewn every where across the floor, and tables and chairs lay flipped upside down and broken. He called once more, "Toph?" There was no reply. He searched for clues; where could she have gone? Was she in the house, dead, because a thief broke in and killed her? Was she faking it so she wouldn't have to talk to Sokka ever again?

Was she kidnapped?

Sokka frowned, finally finding something, a clue. He picked up the white piece of cloth and sniffed it. It smelled strongly of perfume, not something Toph would associate herself with. He sniffed it again. It was a very strong perfume. He set the cloth on an unbroken table he flipped right side up, and continued searching.

"Detective Sokka!" He cried out to himself. It was sad the silence that followed. "I expect an applause when this is over," he mumbled, as he searched through the piles of junk that had been thrown. He discovered a loaf of bread; it wasn't a clue, but it got rid of the horrid grumbles coming from his stomach.

He continued to search after his snack, determined to discover where Toph had whisked away to.

* * *

Author's Note: Awww, Sokka... Dear child...  
Poor Toph...  
Poor Katara...  
Poor Jet...  
Poor Zuko...

Please Review ((=


	21. Awakened

The woman's hands were colder than the ice that surrounded her. "Where is the new Avatar?" The hiss came. "I don't know," Toph said for what seemed like the millionth time. The slap came. The process had repeated itself so many times that Toph's cheek had a layer of frost on it from the sweat on her cheeks being frozen by the woman's slaps. Several more denials and several more slaps. "Where is the Avatar's successor?" The woman hissed. "I don't know."

Suddenly, the system changed. Instead of receiving the slap Toph had grown used to, the ice shattered from around her. Toph would have scrambled to stand, but she was floating in 12 feet of water. Where am I? She thought once more. It took a few moments before Toph began to sink. Toph did not know how to swim, but what was worse was the fact that her limbs were cold and stiff. Toph sunk to the bottom, her sore limbs flailing in the water around her. She needed to gasp for air, but underwater there was none.

This is it, she thought sadly. This is my end. I don't even know who is my killer. But at the last second, when Toph's head seemed to get lighter as though filling with helium, she was drug to the top by a rough hand. "Dearest Toph," came the mocking hiss. Although Toph was still in water and could not see or feel the Earth around her, her ears were in perfect condition. The voice of the woman came from too far away to be the voice of the person holding her. "This could all end if you just tell me where he or she is."

Toph said nothing, her lungs burning, her throat closed. A small squeak came out, but the young Earth bender was not sure if it came from her mouth or her nose. The person who had moments before been holding Toph's head above water dropped her on the floor beside the body of water. Her head knocked against the wooden floor with a thunk. She did not move, for her limbs were still sore and stiff, and her lungs burned with fire and her throat was closed like a door.

"Lay here Toph," the hiss came. If Toph was able to speak at that moment, she would have protested and said, "Like I have a choice," but instead she coughed and water spewed across her clothing and flooded the floor around her. The water hid her tears from her enemies. "I will be back tomorrow, and hopefully you will be ready to talk."

* * *

Sokka sat defeated on the floor. There was nothing he could do for her. Nothing. He sat for a long time, unsure of what to do. He drug himself to his house, unable to sleep that night. The next day he rose before dawn, bags under his eyes. He had come to a conclusion; he had to hire a detective of sorts. But not just any investigator, he needed a people person. He needed someone who could read people like a blind woman read braille. He needed someone who would rather die than let a criminal get away with a crime. He needed Xun Ji Dezhi. Dezhi was a very striking person. Not exactly good looking, but shocking. Eyes as large as saucers and as golden as the Sun Warrior's sun stone, Dezhi could track down virtually any man or woman on God's green Earth. Dezhi was at least twice as strong as Sokka, three times as fast, and twice as contrasting in size.

He got changed into clean clothes, took a bath, grabbed his money pouch, and ate breakfast before the sun rose. He sat on his front porch steps, staring up at the sky as it lightened with the morning sun. He slowly stood and dragged himself up the street to the local farm. He patted his small bag of coins as he walked up the street. They jingled in appreciation to the fact they would soon be spent. Slowly, the stone street progressed into dirt, and the shops and restaurants slowly began to disappear and become rice fields.

A man wider and more muscular than Sokka, but shorter, stood a few feet away from the dusty street after nearly a half hour of walking. "Hello," Sokka said quietly, so as to not startle the man. The farmer straightened, letting a few pieces of rice tumble to the ground like rain. "Can I help you?" Sokka nodded. "You sure can. I was wondering if I could take a look at your horses."

"I'm sorry, but our horses aren't for sale," he said, turning his back to him to continue working the field. Sokka lifted the bag of money and held it up for the man to see. "Gold," he said simply. The farmer glanced over his shoulder, looked away, and did a double take. He whipped around, looking at the bag of gold hungrily. "A man does not come across such an opportunity like this too often," the man said with a sincere smile. "Gold is merely an object, but that object will help feed my family." Sokka grinned. "I want the fastest horse you've got."

15 minutes later, Sokka was on his way to Dezhi's.

* * *

Katara looked around the dinner table. She had arrived late to dinner, but Jet was either later than she had been or was not appearing. Zuko sat across from her, intensely scarfing down the dish that sat before him. Katara would have laughed at how unreal he looked eating so much food, but she was much too upset. Zuko had noticed, and was clearly trying to finish his food so they could talk. Sure enough, the moment he swallowed his last bite, "Katara, would you take a walk with me?" Katara broke down crying before they stood, and Zuko quickly whisked her from the room and out into the sunshine.

"What did he do?"

Katara spilled everything, not hiding a single thing from Zuko (except she replaced the events with the woman in the hidden society with the fact that Katara had missed a period). Several seconds passed in silence while Zuko waited for her to continue. When the story ended suddenly with the door slamming, he sighed. The exhale lasted longer than a normal sigh would, and ended abruptly like her story had. "He left."

"He left." "What are you going to do?" She shrugged. "I can't stay here, I can't disgrace your Nation like that-" Zuko rolled his eyes. "If you leave where will you go?" She shrugged, a look of utter honesty on her face. "I don't know," she said. "I honestly have no idea." "Exactly," he said. "You are staying here."

As they walked beneath a tree, shade overcame them. It was quite cool in contrast with the sun. "Thank you," she said, relief in her voice. "Thank you so much." Zuko wanted so badly to ask what she was planning on doing about the situation with Jet, but he did not want to see her cry again. It hurt him too much to see her cry, just as it had the day he broke up with her. She slowed her walk to a stop and looked out off the path to a meadow covered in fire lillies. As she paused in her walk, she noticed two guards about 75 feet behind them, protecting Zuko. Katara rolled her eyes. "Must they always follow you?"

Zuko came up behind her, hugging her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach, his chin in the crook of her neck. "I wish they didn't," he whispered. Katara sighed, leaning into him.


	22. Held

Zuko kissed her neck softly. "I don't ever want you to leave." Katara smiled as the sun glowed on the horizon beyond the fire lillies. "I don't ever want to leave." He grinned, his lips pressed against the crook of her neck. "I love you Katara. I love you so much." He noticed her hesitate, and he wished he could catch a glimpse of her expression as she thought over his words. "Do you really? Or are you going to say that and break up with me a week later like last time?" He concealed his grin.

_She never changes, _he thought to himself. "I really truly love you with my entire being, and if I did not have you in my arms right now I would go insane. Ever since that day I ended things with you I have not been able to stop thinking about how much I want you, how much I need you. I need you with me, in my arms, by my side. I need to feel your lips on mine, and your arms around my neck. I need to know that you are here with me, and I'm not dreaming like I always do."

He kissed her neck, his hands around her hips from behind. "I want you, I need you, and I love you." He felt her smile, and he turned her so she was facing him. The sun and the fire lillies glowed behind her, drawing the attention to her face. He watched her lips curve as she smiled, and the way the edges of her eyes crinkled whenever she laughed. He pushed the hair out of her face and kept his hand on her cheek. He leaned in slowly, never breaking eye contact with her until their lips were merely inches away. He saw her close her eyes, and he closed his as well. Their lips touched softly, but neither of them made it a kiss. Their lips lingered together, barely touching, a slight tickle. "Zuko?" she whispered, her lips moving against his. His stomach lurched into his throat as she murmured his name. "Katara," he said back. She smiled, their lips touching the way someone might touch something they think will burn them. "This is crazy." He smiled against her lips, not kissing her quite yet. "What is so crazy about falling in love?" She closed the last space between their lips, laying her hands on his chest. He put his hands on her cheeks, pressing her lips against his. "I love you too," Katara whispered between kisses.

After a few short moments, Zuko stopped kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. As their lips had met, Zuko had felt a tear run down her cheek, and he felt guilty. Perhaps I pressured her into this, and now she is upset, he thought sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She took a deep breath, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. "You shouldn't be."

* * *

Sokka had learned that the horse's name was Yue, which made him laugh at the irony when he said "I am riding Yue." It brought back so many memories from his first love in the Northern Water Tribe. His sack of gold, which was considerably lighter than it had been earlier that day, jingled as the horse trotted beneath him. After what seemed like hours, Sokka slowed the horse down to a stop, and hopped off. The trees were thick on either side of the narrow pathway, and Sokka was confident that he had arrived at the correct destination. He climbed the staircase leading up to the house hidden amongst the trees and stopped on what had once been a porch, but remained as merely broken wooden planks.

He hesitated, his hand inches away from the door before finally knocking. Silence greeted him. "Hello?" He said, knocking upon the door again. Dezhi moved, he thought sadly, wondering what he would do now. He was about to descend the stairs and head home when the door creaked open. A woman no more than 4 feet tall stood before him, eye-level with his stomach. "Sokka?" she asked, looking up at him. Her eyes glinted gold in the sun, shining like a candle. "Dezhi?" He asked, smiling. She squinted slightly, not saying a word. Her short white hair stood spiked on the top of her head, making her seem to be as tall as a 10 year old.

After a few moments, she opened the door and stood beside it in one fluid and quick moment. She did not say anything, but Sokka assumed this was permission to enter. He slid his boots off once he stepped inside, and looked around the room he was in. The back of the door was wooden, and had a framed painting of Dezhi and also someone she had held dear to her heart. Sokka wondered who the man had been. He was much taller than Dezhi, but had the same stocky build. They both had very large upper bodies, but small legs. Sokka wondered how the man could possibly stay standing long enough on such tiny legs to have the portrait painted. The dark walls and covered windows made the room look intimidating; the room was covered in shadows, save for a single candle placed precariously on a stack of books that was as tall as Sokka himself.

"What do you want?" Dezhi said. Sokka turned to see her darting around a corner into a kitchen. He followed her quietly. "I need to ask you for a favor." She pulled a tea pot off of a fire in a small fireplace and poured herself a cup of tea. There were no other cups sitting out, and since Dezhi didn't offer, Sokka did not ask for a cup. He was never a big fan of tea, anyways. The minutes of quiet and sipping passed without comfortable silence. "What do you want?" Dezhi asked again.

"I lost somebody," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she said without emotion.

"I lost somebody," he repeated. "Somebody very dear to me."

Dezhi sipped her tea, another minute or two passing in silence. "If it is your sister Katakatak, then I'm sorry to tell you I refuse to find her," she said at last. "She has never been very kind to me, like you have. She is on my naughty list."

Sokka decided that he did not want to find out how Dezhi treated those on her naughty list considering she did not treat those on her nice list with much kindness either. "Her name is Katara, but no it is not her I lost."

"Well then," Dezhi said, sipping her tea once more. "I guess you will have to find her."

"I can't, he admitted. "I have tried, and I can't."

She shrugged. "That sucks. What do you plan on doing?"

Sokka glanced from her to his hands. "I need your help to find her."

Dezhi stayed silent for a while sipping on her tea. When her cup was empty, she poured her self another without replying. The way she seemed to ignore a statement for minutes as Sokka itched with annoyance was nerve racking.

"Will you help me?" Sokka finally asked, the words coming out too fast, as though they were one word.

Dezhi looked up at him, stirring her fresh cup of tea with her small tea spoon.

* * *

Toph's eyes stared open as she fell in and out of a dazed sleeping state that gave her no rest or energy. Her body throbbed and her throat burned. She heard footsteps, but had no reaction. She felt hands grabbing her, but she felt no resistance from herself. She felt her face being crushed against the thick wooden walls, but her body did not process the pain she was feeling. Her ears heard the woman ask where the new avatar was, but her voice made no reply.

"Tell me!" the woman hissed. Toph lay limp in her torturer's arms. "She is hurt too badly," she heard a deep and milky voice say. "She needs rest, food, and warm water. She physically can not react to anything right now." The woman made no reply for several moments. "She needs to answer me, that is the only thing she needs. Now where is he?" Toph made no reply. A rough man's voice said, "Your brother is right." Toph noticed the second man had made sure not to mention any names in front of Toph. "She needs to rest, eat, and drink warm water."

There was a brief silence, but then she felt herself being carried. They did not walk far before the man who had been carrying her gently set her on something soft. Toph's body relaxed against the bed, and her eyes closed. She felt herself immediately falling asleep, and she wondered if she would ever wake up. "Guiyi," the hiss came. The name she spoke made Toph sleepy, but the voice like syrup that followed made her even more sleepy. "Yes ma'am?" "Care for the girl until she is responsive. All we need is for her to learn her lesson, and then be able to tell me where the Avatar is." "Yes ma'am." "And Guiyi?"

Toph never heard his reply, because her eyelids grew too heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: What did you think? Please review! (:


	23. Implied

Katara put her hands against the walls as she strolled down the hall. She felt only dry wood until she arrived at the end of a familiar hallway. The motions of bending the water from the hidden door had become natural for her; soon enough, she sat amongst candles, a familiar voice talking quietly to her. The thing that was dissimilar this time was that it was not only the woman's voice speaking with her, but also a man and his daughter. His daughter must have been at least 8 years younger than Katara, and the man and woman, her parents, must have been many years older.

"I just don't know what to do," Katara said. There was a pause before the man's voice caused the candle light to lean away from him. "Just wait it out. You will see what will happen." There was several minutes of silence, the muffled voices of scrambling servants beyond the walls hiding their home the only sound that existed. "I think Zuko is suspicious of me," she said at last. "What do you mean?" the woman asked quietly. "Somehow he knows I'm hiding this from him." The woman's shadowed face waved back and forth. "You can not tell him." "Why not?" The waterbender whined. "He is the firelord," the man said, interrupting the woman as she began to answer. "He must figure it out on his own."

"That does not explain why I can not tell him," Katara replied grumpily. "I want reasons for the answers."

The woman giggled softly. "You'll realize in due time, young one." Katara rolled her eyes, unseen in the dim light. "I want to know now."

The man chuckled, his laugh seeming to dance with the woman's laugh. "Due time, child." She scowled. "Sure."

The daughter in her father's lap coughed. "Katara?" Her immature voice said. "Yes?" she replied. "Why do you have a baby if you aren't married?"

Katara's face went blank.

What do you tell a young child when they ask questions like that? Katara did not want to lose the young girl's respect, nor did she want to lie. She could say that the Spirit World blessed her. She could say exactly what happened. She could say nothing.

She looked into the eyes of the child, the candle light glinting in her big, innocent eyes.

"I made a very big mistake," she answered at last.

* * *

Zuko waved a hand at the servant. He walked over quietly. "Yes sir?" he asked the Firelord. "I need you to do me a favor." The servant nodded fervently. "Anything, sir."

The Firelord's golden eyes narrowed for a moment, glaring into the large and innocent eyes of the servant. Zuko's eyebrows creased together, deep lines appearing between them. His lips tightened into a straight line. "You can not tell a single soul, swear on your life." The servant bowed, his head almost hitting his knees. "Sir, I won't, I swear, sir."

He nodded, looking down at the bowing man. "Straighten up." He obeyed. "Take this rope. It is 20 feet long. Every inch is marked on it. I want you to measure every room in this hallway." The man nodded. "I will not tell anyone, sir." Zuko grinned, his scowl fading away. "I do not mind if they know you are doing that. In fact, you can get a few servants to help you! But what you mustn't do is reveal the dimensions to anyone but me and the servants helping you. In fact, I want no written records of the dimensions. Memorize the,. And if I find out that you have told anyone," Zuko said, his forefinger sliding across his neck, "then your oath will be held against you."

The servant nodded, taking the rope as Zuko handed to him. He scurried off, the Firelord watching him with a smile still on his lips. Zuko knew that the servants would obey his words.

He heard a scuffle behind him, and was surprised to see a man he had not seen is quite a while.

"Jui! My good man," he said with a smile. The man smiled in return. "Firelord Zuko, it is very nice to see you! The days have passed very quickly." He nodded in reply. "It is true. It is a little ironic that you would arrive at such a time, I was about to head off to my den to compose a letter for you." Jui looked genuinely surprised. "Whatever for?" Zuko scanned the hallway. Several servants washed the walls while several guards stood nearby. Zuko dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Now that they were alone, the formal talk dropped.

"Jui," he said quietly, despite the empty hallways. "I got an idea. I have assigned a single servant to measure all the rooms in this hallway, since this is the hallway where I have seen Katara appearing in lately. If the measurements are unusual at all, I think I will have found out where the secret rooms for the secret village could be." The man's expression went blank, implying his disbelief; for a moment Zuko saw the resemblance between him and his daughter.

"Zuko, you can not honestly believe that your uncle was telling the truth."

Zuko frowned. "Of course I do. My uncle would never lie to me." Jui frowned. "Your uncle was a loon! He sat around drinking tea all day and playing Pai Sho! After his son died, he began to lose his marbles, if you know what I mean."

Zuko had a flame inches from Jui's face a moment later, his other hand pushing against Jui's chest to pin him to the wall. "My uncles was twice the man you are and three times as wise as you could ever be. He never did anything against anyone unless it was completely necessary, and never chose a side he thought was wrong in their ways. Next time you think about calling my uncle loony, I'll send you into the Spirit World with my bare hands around your neck so you can ask him yourself. Now get out of my palace before I kick my boot up your-"

Jui began to laugh softly, making Zuko want to burn his eyes out of his sockets. "You see Zuko, you think your uncle is the wisest man ever to live. You think he would never lie to you or hurt you. He lied to you about the Dragons in the Sun Temple, and now he is lying to you about this. Open your eyes."

Before he thought it through, the flame wrapped around Jui's face. The fire itself was not hot, and Jui only got permanent burns on his forehead. Three streaks of burnt, red skin stretched across his forehead three weeks later. Permanent reminders of his words. Of his betrayal. Zuko never wished to burn him, the flames licked out at his face when Zuko got angry. But many people began to hate him.

Mai. Jui. Katara. Jui's wife. Their family. Many of Zuko's friends were disappointed. The word spread through the Nation like the fire that burned Jui; fast. Unstoppable. Uncontrollable. The stories and rumors got worse and worse as it spread, some saying Jui died.

3 weeks after Zuko burned him, Jui and Mai were still gone, missing.

3 weeks after Zuko burned him, Katara still was angry with him for lashing out like that.

"How can I let you around me when I'm afraid if I make you mad you'll accidentally burn me and kill my baby?"

* * *

Toph slept for three days straight. When she awoke, her throat burned for water. A tender, smooth hand poured warm water into her throat. Her mouth was moist once again, but she was overheating. The hands poured colder water into her mouth, and the water slid slowly down her throat. Toph had never appreciated such a thing before. She tried to thank the smooth hands, but only a croak came out. The voice chuckled, putting a small spoonful of cold mashed potatoes into her mouth; she tried to swallow, but the potatoes refused to go down her throat. The hands tried cottage cheese, broth, and a strange fruity liquid, none of which Toph could swallow.

The hands were patient over the next two days. Toph drank as much water as she could, her belly full of water. She never realized she was hungry, since she had grown used to her need for food over the days. Eventually, after many days of no talking, she was able to swallow mashed potatoes if she drank water with it. After filling her belly with real food, she could move her body again. It felt good to move.

The next day, Toph ate the mashed potatoes by herself. She didn't even need the water with it. Usually, she would be ashamed to have to be walked to the bathroom by tender hands she did not know, but she realized that this was necessary.

A soft voice as thick as butter suddenly spoke up the day she fed herself. "Your name is Toph?" The man's voice asked. "Yes," she croaked out. "It's nice to meet you," he said.

Toph did not reply. The voice reminded her of something safe, but she did not trust the voice or the hands. The voice like a hiss had been the one to torture her, but the milky voice had merely stood by and watched as Toph suffered. She hated the smooth hands and voice for this.

The day after their short conversation, the milky voice coughed. "Toph, would you like something besides mashed potatoes today?" She thought for a moment. "I'd like to be let out of here." The voice did not reply. This implied to her that she would not be let out any time soon.

Toph hated having to live amongst wood. She could not see anything, and had to have Smooth Hands lead her everywhere. When she jerked away, Smooth Hands grew firm, gripping her wrists tightly. Usually, Toph would slam down her foot and let the Earth send him soaring away; but she was surrounded by dry wood.

After another day had passed, Toph was able to swallow anything. Her body was sore and exhausted, but it felt good to eat chicken-beef again.

3 days later, and the voice like a hiss order the man with the rough hands to shove her head into icy cold water again, ordering her to tell them where the Avatar was.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

The sound of horse's hooves answered him with a click-clack. Dezhi offered no reply. Sokka did not pressure her. He was just thankful she had agreed to help him. After nearly ten minutes of the empty noise, she spoke up. "To find whoever it is you are looking for."

Sokka did not change his facial expression. "Where is she?"

She offered no reply. After waiting the long period of time she often times offered between words, she still had not replied. "Dezhi?" He called. "What?" she answered immediately. He rolled his eyes in the darkness.

"Why must we travel at night?" he asked instead.

"I already told you."

"Tell me again," he said, knowing she had not told him yet.

The horses breathing and hooves were the only sounds.

"Tell me again," he ordered, growing impatient with her.

"I can't be seen."

"Why not?"

She did not reply for nearly 3 minutes. "They don't like me much."

"Why not?" He repeated, wondering who 'they' were.

She offered no reply. After a few minutes of silence, Sokka spoke up again.

"Who is 'they'?"

Dezhi coughed in the darkness.

"People."

Sokka wondered what she meant. She seemed to hear his unspoken question.

"I'm different. People don't like different. They want everyone to be just like them."

Once again. 'They.' The word implied so much, yet left him with nothing.

"Who is 'they'?" He asked again.

"Everyone," she answered slowly.

"Even me?"

Dezhi merely offered a cough in reply.

It implied so much, yet left him with nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review! (:


End file.
